Justice Bane
by Yanagi-wa
Summary: Xander takes off on his own after Sunnydale falls into the sink hole. He runs into someone unexpected with surprising results. He's now the Bane of Justice.


This story is un-betaed. If you find a lot of errors and it really annoys you either offer to beta it or shut up. I'm getting really cranky about people who complain but don't offer any help. I don't appreciate nit-picking and whining. Yes, I am getting nasty. All the flaming and unconstructive criticism is beginning to interfere with my muse in a really bad way. I don't get paid for hours and hours of hard work, much as I enjoy it, so you're getting what you pay for. Reviews of the kind and/or helpful variety have become few and far between. I'll continue to write until my muse abandons me but I'm getting less and less patient with the reviews which demand that I write their story, if you don't like my story, write one of your own. If you find my writing offensive, there's a back button, use it. Questions, stated politely, are always welcome. As are comments about things which you can't figure out. Now, I'm done being a bitch, on with the story.

.

The big man looked down at his opponent, or what was left of him. "You should have stayed for your punishment. Now you will die."

"Please, please. I'll go back. I'm sorry." The demon tried to crawl to his judge. "Justice, please."

"I am justice. Your tribe called me, gave me sovereignty over you. Your crimes are many and your regrets few."

The demon whimpered then asked softly, "Your name. May I know your name?"

The name he was given was, "Justice Bane." then his head hit the wall.

The Bane disappeared with the head under his arm.

.

Jonathan Levinson checked his desk, he knew he had the next assignment somewhere. The smack of his Bane arriving made him jump.

"Damnit! Scare me to death. And, do not put that nasty thing on my desk." Too late; the head was plopped, in all it's bloody glory, right on the blotter. "Oh! Eeuuww!"

"John, you're one of the greatest sorcerers of this age but a little blood and you're squealing like a girl."

"Bane, you know I just don't like the mess. Why do you insist on doing that?"

"It still needs preserving spells and you know I'm crap at them."

"You just don't want to learn. I'm going to figure out some way ... a spelled bag or something might work."

The big man settled his eye patch more comfortably and plopped down in a chair, making it creak alarmingly. "See? I knew you would come up with something. You know damn good and well that my expertise is in physical combat, weapons, combat magic and curses."

"And why, I wonder, is that?" Jonathan gave his companion a raised eyebrow.

"Some sorcerer, I'm not sure who, decided to sponsor a justice"

***flashback***

The dust from the collapse of Sunnydale as still clearing away but the Slayerettes were already preparing for battle again. This consisted of dumping their weapons at a young man's feet with instructions on what to do with them.

Xander Harris looked at the pile of weapons at his weary feet, refrained from rubbing his aching eye socket and made up his mind. He squatted down and found the sword that he had always used, now claimed by some girl whose name he didn't even know. He also found the Marine combat knife Giles had given him for his birthday, also claimed by some girl. He picked up a blanket one of the girls had dumped on the ground and carefully rolled them up in it. He sighed, his stomach grumbled, life went on. He turned his eye to the crater then the bus. Shaking his head, he made his way to the bus, found his small duffle bag, everything he had in the world and took it outside.

"Hey! We need that." A girl made a grab at it.

"No, you don't. It's mine. Hands off."

"I'll tell Buffy."

His weary, bloodshot eye wandered over her for a moment. This nameless girl had finished what others had started. "You do that. So? Go on. Oh, and tell Giles, I've had it. If you can even remember my real name." The doughnut boy comments still rankled, not to mention 'one-eyed guy'. She gave him an annoyed huff and ran off.

Xander opened his duffel and checked, his money was still there. Spike had slipped him a wad of cash thick enough to choke a mule, saying that it was for him to use however he wanted. Xander was fairly sure Spike had intended him to help Buffy with it, but he was done helping the whole group. They didn't appreciate him, the dumping of a ton of weapons on him to be cleaned and sharpened without a by your leave or thanks was proof of that. So, he was taking off.

He'd done enough and more than. If the world needed saving, someone else could fetch doughnuts and coffee. He looked around for some way to leave and found it quickly.

There was a very nice truck parked at the rim of the sinkhole about twenty feet from the bus. All it needed, he found, was a jump. He jumped it from the bus, stringing both sets of jump cables to do it. The truck roared to life, had a full tank of gas and a nice rifle under the seat. He just got in and drove off.

Three easy days later and he was driving through some podunk town in Kansas. He looked around and decided that Kansas was as good a place to settle down as any. He had searched the truck on his second night and found a treasure trove; gold Krugerrands, silver in finger sized bars and more cash. There had also been another rifle and two handguns. He'd put all this in his baggage, the rifles rolled up with his sword and knife and the pistols and money in his duffle. The duffel was now full and heavy, instead of light. He was very satisfied with himself. He'd also checked for the title to the truck but couldn't find it. So now, he just parked it at the huge truck stop and walked away from it. It was nice, but he wasn't attached to it and it was beginning to break down, over heating and stalling without warning.

It had gotten him this far so he was happy. He had enough money to buy another, cash on the barrel head. He left it without compunction, his goal now the other side of Kansas.

Another day saw him in Kansas City, Mo, a friendly truck driver had actually asked him if he wanted a ride while he was eating. He'd also offered a clean bandage for his eye. Xander had said yes and slept from Podunk central to another truck stop there, in some place called Oak Grove. He'd thanked the man by buying his supper then walked away into the night.

It only took him an hour to walk back to Blue Springs, find a motel and check in. The motel was nice. The clerk at the desk took one look at his bandage, which was dirty again, and told him to visit St. Mary's Medical Center to get it checked out, he even offered to call a cab.

The cab took him to the walk in door of the Levinson Walk-in Clinic.

The doctor who saw him was young, dedicated and kind. Xander's explanation of a construction accident wasn't believed but they both knew that that was the best anyone was going to get. The doctor cleaned the wounded socket, packed it with medicated gauze and gave Xander a shot to ward off infection. He also gave him a prescription and careful instructions on how to care for himself. He asked if Xander had any friends who could do the after care for him, at Xander's head shake he sighed.

"I'll see if I can't get someone to come to your house to care for it for you."

"I don't have a house, I just got to the area. I'm living in a motel down the way. The clerk called a cab and actually sent me here. I'll manage."

And that was when life took a great turn around for Xander Harris. He walked out of the examination room and right into Jonathan Levinson.

***end***

"Well, I wanted to do something different."

Xander rolled his eyes. "Johnny, don't be a dick."

Jonathan grumbled, "How many times do I have to tell you not to call me Johnny."

"Three hundred million." Xander stood up. "I'm going to put my stuff up, take a shower and get some sleep. Here ..." He reached over and picked up a folder. "Next mission." then he walked out.

He walked to his room, which took up most of that side of the second floor of the house. He shed his heavy drovers coat and started taking things out of pockets, some he returned, others he put on the floor of a large walk in closet. He then hung the coat on a sturdy hanger and put it away.

After putting his boots on a small rubber mat under his hanging coat he continued undressing. The body he revealed was hard, muscular and huge. He'd put on a second growth spurt and was now 6' 5" and there was nothing willowy about him. He was broad in the shoulders, narrow in the hips with a deep chest and heavily muscled arms and legs. He also had several scars, caused by demons horns, hooves or claws. Others were caused by edged weapons. All had healed well.

He dropped his clothing in a hamper and turned the shower on. He unbraided his hair and ran his fingers through it. He kept it long now, usually it was braided and stuffed down the back of his coat. It was the mark of a master swordsman and superior warrior. He was also an accomplished battle sorcerer, although he wasn't as good as Jonathan by a long shot.

Xander stepped into the shower and sighed, this was one of the things he missed the most when he was in other dimensions. Some of them were so primitive that any sort of bath was a real luxury. He bitched unmercifully about it whenever Jonathan sent him to one of the more primitive ones.

As he showered he made a mental note of all the weapons in his cache and what needed to be done to them. He also reminded himself to check on the condition of his motorcycle. He'd freed it in some hell or other during his training and it stayed with him. He couldn't get rid of it, not that he really wanted to but it was semi-sentient and deserved freedom. But Reaper didn't want to be separated from him so he stayed. Jonathan never could get it through his head that Reaper was whatever Xander needed to ride in the dimension he was currently in and was constantly on him about getting a real mount.

He finished his shower and dressed in a pair of baggy draw string pants and a t-shirt that had seen better days years ago. He took special care to comb and braid his hair properly then went downstairs to the garage to check on Reaper.

Reaper was in good shape, all he needed was a full tank of gas, a new shift lever cover and a wash. He got all those things, purring all the while like a big cat. Xander wondered, not for the first time, what his true form actually was. The demon could assume any form necessary, from a big cat like creature to something that resembled a Chocobo way too much for Xander's comfort.

After caring for his mount, Xander went into a large basement room with two walls covered with weapons. Another wall was filled with cabinets full of small balls and racks of vials, bundles of unidentified things filled bins. The middle of the room was an exercise area with machines for weight training and a dojo.

Xander moved to an area of bare floor. And started pulling things out of thin air. All sorts of things. Empty vials, corks, a sword, a mace, several bundles of something, a backpack, a knife, it went on and on until he had a pile of things on the floor. He picked up the sword and returned it to where ever, he also returned the bundles after checking them over. The rest of the stuff he just left where it was. Jonathan would deal with it.

Xander sighed, now that he was clean, his Reaper fed, so to speak, and cared for, and the rest of his chores taken care of, he could let down. He stretched carefully, went up the stairs and sat at the kitchen table. Jonathan was cooking, as the smells wafting to the basement had told him.

Jonathan put a platter on the table then reached over to the counter to retrieve two bowls. Xander's eye lit up.

"Mmmmm, pork chops, mashed potatoes and green beans."

Jonathan smiled. "Stuffed pork chops braised in Guinness, garlic mashed potatoes and sesame green beans. And we have apple sauce cake with cream cheese icing for desert."

Xander grinned. "You spoil me, you know that."

Jonathan shook his head. "No, I don't. I just take care of you properly. Now, eat before it gets cold."

Xander dug in with gusto, cleaning his plate twice and eating two huge slices of cake. He also drank a glass of milk and three cups of coffee. After finishing his last bite of cake and getting the last of the coffee, which he shared with Jonathan he sighed.

"No more strange dimensions and acid blooded tentacle freaks for a while, ok?"

Jonathan smiled, "Ok. That bad was it?"

"Worse. Everything smelled awful and no one respects a human there. I had to convince several warriors that I was worthy of respect. Got that, and a few bits of this and that as forfeit. Bashed a few heads. But, I'm getting tired. I'd really like a few months off. That case I picked is an easy one. You'll take care of it while I just slack off."

Jonathan's eyes lit up. "You sure?"

Xander smirked at him over the last of his coffee. "Sorta psychic. You know you wanna."

"I do." Jonathan smiled. He'd always wanted to be a hero, have friends and be popular. He'd never managed outside of a spell that went way wrong. Until he'd sponsored Xander. Now, things were different. Xander did most of their missions but sometimes he'd pick one himself, one that Jonathan could do. Neither one of them really knew how Xander picked, he claimed divination or psychic revelation, but they were always right, always utilized Jonathan's abilities to perfection.

"Well, go. I'm going on a road trip. Just me and the beast." Xander did this about once a year. He just got on his motorcycle and rode away.

"Take your cell, just in case." Jonathan always worried about Xander when he did this.

"That's another thing. I want one of those new iPhones. And I'll give you a list of aps that I want installed. Oh, and, before I forget, my crystals need recharging. I can do half now and half later or you can do them all."

Jonathan always enjoyed charging crystals, imbuing the gems with his magic was a thrilling experience. It could be very tiring, however, and this was the reason Xander was reluctant to charge them all at once. It left him magically exhausted for about 24 hours, which could be dangerous to him. His line of work being what it was.

"Ok, I'll to that tomorrow. It'll take me a day to get ready to go on my assignment, you going to be around that long?"

Xander nodded. "Sure. I won't leave until you do. There's no hurry. Thought I'd take a jaunt down Old 19, through Herman and that. Maybe go on into the Ozarks. Branson or something."

"Sounds like a plan. Just ... don't destroy another bar. Ok?"

Xander laughed. The Salty Dog in Jefferson City, Mo had been interesting. A small biker bar near a highway, it had been a quick stop for a beer and some food. Someone and said something and the fight was on. Xander had only gotten into the fight when someone hit him from behind, then, he'd emptied the bar. The consequent destruction had led to the bar owner moving to Osage Beach and rebuilding.

"Ok, I'll try not to, but I'm not making any promises. And you, stay away from bordello's."

"That was totally not my fault. Really." Jonathan's baby face was still a problem,especially as that permanently pouty lower lip could make him look sullen when he was only thinking.

Which was what had led him to blow up a small bordello in another dimension. He hadn't known at the time that any sort of alcohol, exposed to the atmosphere there, would explode. His effort to introduce strawberry daiquiris had been a total failure, which Xander never let him hear the end of. All he'd wanted to do was impress the ladies with his skills as a sorcerer, which were actually quite impressive.

Xander just smirked a bit, said, "Sure it wasn't." and went to bed.

.

Jonathan knew that Xander, once asleep, would sleep the clock around. He took the opportunity to recharge Xander's combat crystals. He also checked the heavy platinum bracelet they were inserted into. Both crystals and bracelet were in prime condition. Each crystal, some of them precious or semi-precious gems, contained what Jonathan irreverently called 'insta-spells', all Xander had to do was insert the stone into the holder in the bracelet, chant a short incantation; or even say one word, and he could summon minor demons from other planes, dismiss curses and do other things quickly.

He rummaged in his closet to find his robes. They were velvet, as befitted a true sorcerer, and embroidered with all sorts of runes. Xander had made fun of them once. Jonathan had just handed him a book and told him to read it and shut up. Xander had read and shut. Some of the runes were protective and some enhanced his focus, power and a few other things. There were also some that kept him from inadvertently shifting dimensions, quite bothersome when he was concentrating on one thing and had to suddenly fend off some denizen of a dimension hostile to humans.

Jonathan settled in the middle of his pentacle of power. He had made this whole room into his shrine. The floor was inlayed with a 'master pentacle' which could be used to quickly draw out the pentacles he used most. There was an alter across the room from the door, shelves full of books and scrolls filled the wall on the right while cupboards of goblets, knives, athmes, crystals and other magical items covered the other.

He put all the crystals on the alter, arranging them in a pattern he'd learned by heart. He performed a cleansing on all of them then sorted them by use. He could charge up to ten crystals at one time, depending on size and use.

It didn't take him long to finish his job and get everything back into the pouch Xander carried them in. He was well aware that Xander could do it himself, but he was Xander's Sponsor and helped where he could.

He remembered meeting Xander in the hospital, he'd looked terrible. Worn and sad. And his eye had been covered by a fresh, white bandage. Jonathan decided that Xander was the one. Why? He'd had no idea but he'd never regretted it.

Jonathan had overheard Andrew and Warren talking about making him the sacrifice to open the Hellmouth. He'd been furious and very scared. They'd tried several times to get him to go 'explore' the high school but he'd put them off. One of the nice things about being a Levinson was – he was rich. Not Donald Trump rich, more like movie star rich, but that was still a lot of money. He'd called his Dad, told him he was in trouble and asked him for money. He got it. His Dad was still guilty about him being ignored so much, so he was trying to buy forgiveness. Jonathan had worked that for all it was worth.

He'd used the money to buy this house and several rather expensive magical supplies. With the supplies and some of his blood, he'd created a golem that looked and acted exactly like him. This he had sent back to take his place. The thing couldn't work any magic but by then Andrew, the arrogant, dumb little shit, had taken his place with Warren. Warren wasn't very bright really, just sly in an obvious way. Andrew was too - something, he wasn't sure what. So, they'd killed the golem and used the blood to open the Hellmouth. Jonathan wished he'd had someway to prevent that but he'd scried, and used every oracle he had access to, and all of them said that it had to happen. He'd regretted the results but all he could do was send relief to the area in the form of money. He wasn't going near a hellmouth again, thank you.

Now, he had sponsored Xander as a bane, the Bane of Justice. There were other's but he'd paid little attention to them as the positions were filled, there had only been Justice and Vengeance. He'd decided on Justice, as being quote good end quote. Vengeance usually led to bad things, he'd wanted to do good.

When he'd approached Xander, Xander had been in no shape to do much of anything. So Jonathan had just scooped him up, gone the the motel and checked him out. He'd taken Xander home with him, to this very house and shoved him into bed.

**Flash back**

"Look, Levinson, I don't know what you're up to but I'm too tired and too sick to mess with you."

"Harris, I'm not up to anything, yet. Right now, you need someone to take care of you and ... well, I'd like to do it. I've screwed stuff up, right and left. Now I need to – fix stuff. See? And I'd like to start with you."

Xander just studied Jonathan for a moment. Not seeing anything in Jonathan's clear brown gaze but hope, he nodded. "Ok, I'm in. But ... it's just that. The Terrible Trio? What were you thinking?"

Jonathan flushed heavily. "Mostly, I wasn't. I was just so desperate for friends that I really went along with some really dumb stuff just to keep Warren and Andrew. I should have stayed alone. They were going to use me as a sacrifice. Ugh! With friends like those who needs enemies?"

Xander leaned back in the passenger seat. "So right. But, what's with the still alive, not a sacrifice thing?"

So Jonathan had explained about the golem and the oracles. Ending. "I'm really sorry about Sunnydale but every seer and oracle I consulted said it had to happen. I sent aid and stuff but helping you? More personal and ... I have a proposition for you, when you're better. If you decided not to do it ... well, that's ok. No pressure, no you owe me. Just let me help you, tell you about my idea and see what you think. Like I said, if you decide not to do it, no hard feelings and you can stay with me as long as you need to to get on your feet again. Ok?"

Xander sighed, thinking. "Ok, I'm so not proud. I'm sick, tired, burned out and so over this whole save the world thing. I want a job I like that I can make money at. Real money, not fast food, minimum wage shit."

"Ok." Jonathan had to smirk just a bit. "If you don't like my proposition, I'll see that you get a chance at a construction job. My Dad knows all sorts of people, so he'll help get you a job. But you have to keep it on your own."

Xander nodded, rubbing his head against the head rest. "Fair enough and more than I had ever expected. Thanks. I'm really tired, how much longer before we get there?"

"Not long. Don't go to sleep, you'll just have to wake back up in about fifteen minutes. When we get there, you can sleep as long as you like. Did the doctor give you any medication?"

Xander snarled. "Fuck! I forgot all about it. He gave me a prescription. I have to start taking the pills tomorrow. He gave me a shot too. I hate needles."

Jonathan groaned in sympathy. "I know. So, here's the deal. Give me the scrip and I'll run it in at the Walgreen's near my house. You stay in the car and rest."

Xander just mumbled, "Sounds like a plan to me." then turned his head to gaze wearily out the window.

When Jonathan came back, he had the prescription, bandages, medicated gauze and other things needed to care for Xander.

Xander didn't realize until much later that Jonathan was a trained EMT, among other things.

**end**

Two days later, Xander finished his breakfast, checked his baggage to make sure that he had everything then gave Jonathan a quick hug.

"I'll see you in, two weeks, or thereabouts. I'll call you every other day, unless you call me. Ok? Anything else?"

Jonathan shook his head. "Not that I can think of. I'll be on that assignment. But ... how the hell do you just pick them like that? I've been meaning to ask you for ages, but I keep forgetting. You have something to do with that too?"

Xander laughed. "No, I don't have anything to do with you forgetting, you've just got too much on your mind. You try to be my Sponsor, take care of your business and you're on the board of how many charities? And the way I pick your assignments is easy. Divination. Not my strong point but good enough for that. Now ... I'm off."

Jonathan snickered. "In more ways than one. Go, have fun. Be safe."

Xander mounted Reaper and said, "Bye, see you soon. Reaper, let's go." and with that the huge beast roared into life and Xander started down the driveway.

Jonathan waved and went back into the house.

Xander drove to the highway and took I-70 towards St. Louis. It was an easy drive, he was thinking of Hermann, maybe. He stopped in Kingdom City to fuel up and get some food.

Gasper's had been here before the four lane. It was good, cheap and clean. He ordered a special that was still called a 'blue plate', meat loaf, mashed potatoes, gravy, mixed vegetables and salad. The rolls were something special, hand made, yeasty and buttery.

He finished his meal, paid and left. The rest of the ride was equal parts boring and fun, boring as long as he was on I-70, straight as the proverbial string. The hassle of St. Louis was awful, they spent more time tearing up the streets than Japan. Then he took the scenic route 19 the rest of the way in.

He was considering the relative merits of the Inn at the Hermannhoff as opposed to one of the better bed and breakfasts as he eased into the parking lot of The Cottage. He'd never been here but he'd decided on it as a first stop. It was nearly invisible from the highway and he'd heard that it's courtyard was something special.

He entered through the front door and was greeted by a smiling hostess who took him out to the courtyard and seated him. Since the yard was crowded, she asked if he minded being seated with strangers as he was alone. He didn't mind, in fact, he was glad as he hated eating in a restaurant alone. Unless he was on an assignment, then he'd rather be alone.

He bowed slightly and greeted the table of middle aged women with a smile and a soft, "Thanks for letting me sit at your table with you."

One of the women just laughed, "New blood. We've been eating lunch here for months and the gossip is stale as week old bread."

Xander grinned back. "No local stuff from me, I'm afraid. I'm a total foreigner. Kansas City."

One of the ladies, wearing a badge that said, "Marge" sighed, "Ooohhh, Kay Cee. I'd love to live there. All that shopping. I'm lucky if I can get my husband to take me to St. Louis."

Xander just shook his head. "The traffic in Kay Cee is just as bad. And the malls are all alike. Take my word for it. I don't even go into the city much. I live in a suburb ... Blue Springs. New subdivision there. Really nice. Its own shopping areas, banks, malls. And it's right on I-70, which is important to me as I travel a lot for my business."

All the women sighed, a man who thought about such things as shopping and highways and schools. "Schools, what kind of schools are there?"

"I'm not sure. I'm not married nor likely to be, so I never looked into it, but I'm sure they're good. The developer is very good about things like that." Xander knew this because Jonathan's company was the developer and Jonathan thought about things like schools, hospitals, clinics and stores.

Their talk ranged from the ladies children and grandchildren to cars, the weather, art, food and fashion. Xander enjoyed the food, the conversation and the nice weather. The conversation turned to jobs.

"And what do you do for a living, Xander?" Beth was a nice lady but she was a bit reserved about what she did for a living, just saying that her job was difficult. The other two, Marge and Helen, admitted to working at the Stone Hill Winery, Marge as a hostess and Helen in the wine shop.

"I'm a bounty hunter." Xander was, of a sort, and never bothered to try to hide it.

"Oh, on a hunt?" Beth looked a bit sour around the eyes.

"No, just got off one. I'm taking a walk-about. Need a bit of a breather. My last job was ... hard."

"Oh, I see. Sorry, I'm a bit on the fence about bounty hunters. I'm actually a police officer."

Xander smiled a bit. "Wondered why you were so reserved. Kind of unusual around here."

"I saw you come in. Nice bike." She gave him a full smile, which made him feel better.

"Thanks."

"Special made? What frame?" She obviously knew her bikes.

"Yeah, Harley. Got it put together for me. Special features to help me on the job, that sort of thing." Xander wasn't about to say, 'Oh, yeah, it's a demon from another plain of existence and it's sentient. Loves me, actually. I freed it from slavery.' not in this dimension at any rate.

"Must have cost a bundle. Power plant?" She was looking more and more interested while her friends were becoming glassy eyed.

"Later. Your friends are looking stunned. I'll let you ogle him later."

Beth asked one more question. "Him? Most guys call their bikes her."

"Not me. I guess I'm just different. Now. Stone Hill?"

He turned his attention to Marge who just sighed. "Winery. I'm a hostess, like I said. I like my job. People around here, even the tourists are usually nice, and if they're not, they usually have a good reason. I like to make nice and fix things. You know?"

Xander nodded as he bit into his bratt. "Oh, mmmmm, Good."

Marge smiled, "They are, aren't they? They're made in a small shop out in the country. Hand filled and smoked the old fashioned way. Kraut is made here too. Stone Hill buys their stuff from the same place. Except for the kraut, we make ours ourselves."

Xander ate with a quiet intensity that made the women smile. They talked quietly about Stone Hill, Xander interjecting a question from time to time. When they finished their main course, the ladies all ordered deserts but Xander shook his head. He wasn't as interested, read obsessed, with sweets as he'd been when he was younger.

He was letting his mind relax and wander, looking at the courtyard, brick pavers red in the sunlight. Suddenly something caught his attention. "Excuse me?"

Marge repeated what she'd just said, "There's a poltergeist in the older part of the storage area. One of the old kegs was ruptured by it."

Xander sighed, he hated it when this happened. "Are you sure?"

"No, but the local psychic said it was one. And she tried to dismiss it but that just pissed it off. I guess." She just looked confused.

Xander was used to this sort of thing. He was always getting involved with spooks of one sort or another. He'd gone from being a demon magnet to being a spook magnet. He hunted the demons now.

"That's the problem. You can't dismiss a poltergeist, that only works for lost spirits. And I think it's a bit cruel, all it does is force them out, it doesn't give them a hint of where they should go." He rubbed his face then shrugged. "I'll come and see what I can do, if you like."

Beth blinked. "You one of those psychics? Find lost watches and all that?"

Xander snorted. "No, can't keep track of my own shit some days. I'm more of a ... I'm not sure exactly. Problem spirits are my speciality. Exorcism's are us kinda deal."

Marge laughed a bit. "Well, I can see why you don't tell people what you do. Most would give you grief about it."

Helen grumbled, "I just wish someone would do something about that ... thing. I'm tired of restocking the shelves every morning. Damn thing takes all the bottles off the shelves and moves them all around."

Xander sighed. "Well, that's a clue. Burst one of the old kegs and moves the bottles around. And specific way? Or just random."

Marge gave a little squeal. "You're going to do something about Fred? Yay!"

Xander chuckled, "Fred? Ok, Fred. Yes, I'm going to do something about him."

Helen bit her lip for a moment then remarked gently, "I don't think the owners will pay you. But ... um."

Xander shook his head in the kindest manner he could manage. "Don't worry about it. Poltergeists are one of the things I take care of. And, sometimes, I get a feeling. I have one now. If I don't do something about it, someone's going to be really hurt. I do a few pro bono's every year. This'll just be one. Come on. I'll need to see the area and, well, you know the drill if someone's already tried something."

Beth agreed with this then said that the department was tired of being called at all hours of the night by new employees. She announced that she was going to call 'her contact' and try to get the owners to let him in to take care of it, but she gave him a pointed glower announcing, "Just don't turn out to be some sort of fraudulent, attention seeking asshole. All right?"

Xander put on his best 'who me?" expression and waited while she made her call.

It turned out that the owners were in contact with someone about the poltergeist but this person had recommended someone else because of the attempted dismissal.

Xander sighed, another well meaning amateur, no doubt. Just as he was about to say something, his phone rang. He popped it open and put it to his ear. "Talk to me." He listened for a moment then said, morosely, "No kidding ... Ok, I'm already there... Jonathan? Be careful... Right. I will."

"Well? What?" Helen was practically bouncing in her seat. She really wanted the spook gone.

"That was my ... sponsor. He's on a different job right now and called to see if I'd look into your little problem. Since you asked and I'm already here. I'll do it. So ... let's pay and go."

Xander signaled for the ticket and quietly paid both, laughingly turning away the protests of the women. "Stop, stop. I've got it. Come along, we need to get going so I can find a place to stay after I'm done. I don't fancy trying to find someplace to sleep in a tourist town after 4 or so."

There were some snickers as they all agreed that that was not a good idea. Beth offered to make sure that he had a place but Helen just waved a hand.

"Stone Hill Bed and Breakfast will put him up. We always have a few extra rooms. We never over book and this time of the year we're only about 80% so it's no prob."

Xander just kept out of it, he'd learned, long ago, not to look a gift horse in the mouth. Now, he was usually just happy to have some place to lay his head.

Beth gazed longingly at Xander's motorcycle but, after a glance at her watch, grumbled that she didn't have time to beg a ride. Xander refrained from promising her one as he hated taking a passenger, except for Jonathan. He sat still.

Xander mounted Reaper and touched the tank. "Let's go." And the giant anthropomorphic machine roared to life. Xander guided him, he hardly ever thought of Reaper as it, down the drive and on to the highway.

He smiled into the chin guard of his helmet when the small, light blue Toyota passed him and Helen waved from the passenger seat. He followed the car to Stone Hill and parked Reaper next to them in the employees parking lot.

They led him into the doorway that he knew led into the storage caves carved into the side of the hill. There, he was met by the manager, who silently led them all into his office.

The manager seated Xander in the comfortable chair across the desk from him and allowed Helen and Marge to take two other chairs. "Hello, Mr. Harris, I am James Cameroon, manager of Stone Hill. Thank you for coming so promptly."

Xander laughed. "I was in the area on holiday anyway. My sponsor caught me during lunch. In fact, these two charming ladies were actually telling me about your problem when my phone rang. So, tell all." With that, Xander sat back and waited.

The manager explained that they had no idea who or what the 'disturbance' was, but that it arranged the wine bottles in the store and had definite ideas of were certain casks and tuns should be. It was beginning to create real problems as people were taking early retirement or quitting to stay away from it.

Xander leaned back, he'd found himself perched on the edge of his chair with his elbows on his knees. "Ok, this is not a poltergeist, it's a haunting. Now, all we have to do is convince our guest that he/she is dead and get them to leave. But first, we have to figure out who this spirit was. Any ideas?" Xander sighed, this was always the hardest part, trying to get the targets to cooperate and cough up information.

"Well, as to that, I'm not sure. Helen, you had an idea?"

Helen looked surprised, as if she'd spoken about this to management before and gotten nowhere. Now, someone was recognizing her concerns and she didn't truly believe it.

Xander turned to her. "Come on, I'm sure you have some ideas. Smart lady like you has to have."

Her sour grumble of, "Yeah, first I'm crazy, now I'm smart. Men!"

Xander exclaimed, "Hey, absolvami. So not into not believing people when they talk about hauntings and spirits. What do you know?"

She eyed him for a moment, then shook her head. "I don't _know_ anything. But ... this all started two years ago, shortly after the refit. We moved a lot of stuff around, all the tuns, vats and kegs, caskets ... in fact, I think we moved just about everything. And there was a guy in here with a thermometer who moved all the settling bins ... not the actual bins but what was in them. New plumbing and ... well, you get the idea. I'll swear that everything that gets moved is moved back to where it was before the refit. So ... who died before the refit that would have such firm ideas of where things ought to be?"

Xander marveled that the woman had asked all the questions he was going to and answered most of them at the same time. Now all they had to do was come up with an answer.

Mr. Cameroon bit at his mustache for a moment then opened a file drawer. "I have all the employee files here. From ... 1975 to the present. They're also on computer but ... the data entry operators left out a lot. System wasn't configured for it. Here ..." He plopped a pile of manilla folders on his desk.

Some were slim others quite thick and there weren't as many as Xander had thought there would be. They all took a part of the pile and began to read.

Xander thought about it while he read the first three files in his stack then announced, "We don't need to go through all of these, only the ones of people who would have had something to do with the actual ... er ... brewing?"

Mr. Cameroon nodded, "You're right. We'll just flick through the records to find the files if ... hummm ... master vintners ... warehouse managers ... and, maybe, a salesman ... a few in the upper levels of maintenance ... that's all I can think of."

After that it didn't take them long to figure out who their unwelcome visitor was.

His name was Thomas Adams and he'd been one of the warehouse foremen in the late '60's. He'd died in the warehouse, of a heart attack, in the early '80's. Xander wondered aloud, why he hadn't shown himself earlier.

Maggie slurped coffee from a restaurant mug. "I think he may have. There have been stories for years about stuff moving around. Just trash cans and such. Someone would put one someplace and come back to find it moved ... usually to where it was supposed to be anyway. So ... We've rearranged his whole world on him. That'd piss off anyone."

Helen agreed with that but asked, "So, now what do we do?"

Xander rubbed his face. "We convince him that it's ok to have moved all the stuff and either convince him to leave it alone or to move on entirely. Up to you."

Mr. Cameroon thought some more then offered, "Send him on. Unless it's a bad thing? I don't know. I don't have the ... skills to deal with stuff like this. You're the expert."

Xander nodded, "That I am. My take on this is ... how much trouble is he causing? Is he angry? Or just confused? If he's causing a lot of trouble or he's angry, he needs to be sent on. If he's just annoying, he should be allowed to go on in his own time. But ... you're the boss."

Marge looked sympathetic and a bit sad. "Can't we just ... can't you ask him what he wants?"

Xander stretched a bit, he was getting cramped in this small office. "Yeah, I can ask. He might not answer though. Depends on factors that I'm not prepared to try to explain."

Helen pipped up, "And why not?"

Xander groaned to himself, but answered as best he could. "It's problematic at best. Most of the answers are in terms that you won't understand and I can't really explain. It's like ... I'm not sure ..."

Mr. Cameroon came to his rescue, surprisingly enough. "It's like trying to explain wine judging to someone with no nose. The references just aren't there."

Xander agreed, "Exactly. I'm sorry, really, but most of the references are ... not in English. And you have to have experienced it to understand."

Marge cleared her throat then ventured, "Ok, look. Um ... I watch that show on ScyFi, Ghost Hunters? Don't you have those meters and audio equipment and stuff?"

Xander laughed softly. "Nope. Just me. And this." He removed his patch.

**flash back**

The trainer eyed Xander were he sat, sucking air. "He's damaged. His field of vision is compromised. He has to work too hard just to keep sight of his opponents." He turned to Jonathan. "Sponsor, you have to replace that eye."

Jonathan pursed his lips. "Ok. How?"

The trainer nodded to Xander. "Take care of your man then meet me in the sorcerer's den."

Jonathan nodded, looking worried. He wasn't about to trust Xander to someone he didn't know, but he wasn't sure his skills were up to the task. He'd just have to see.

Xander let Jonathan direct the bath slaves in their jobs. The massage was wonderful. He finally exited the baths with Jonathan at his heels.

The Elder examined the two men with a cautious eye. There was no telling what a Bane and a Sponsor might want. Some things were easy to provide, others hard, some impossible. Telling a combat unit that what they wanted wasn't possible was not a pleasant experience.

Xander tipped his head up, showing the empty socket that once had been a brown eye.

"What can you do for this?" He kept his voice level and respectful, just barely. He hated showing this weakness to anyone. Jonathan had found that out the hard way.

The Elder glanced at Xander's face then motioned to a stool. "Sit there and let me look at it. I won't know for sure until I see how much damage there is."

So Xander sat and let the Elder pry back his eyelid and examine the empty socket.

"Mmmmm, not too much damage. Oh, the eye is completely destroyed, that's very bad. But the socket isn't damaged at all so that's very good. Replacing the eye will be easy. I just need to know what you want to replace it with."

Jonathan glanced around the room. There were no artificial eyes anywhere to be seen. "I don't understand."

The Elder gave him a slightly surprised look. "I've had few sorcerers or mages your age admit that." He nodded once. "Because the socket isn't damaged at all there are several choices of replacements. Organic and inorganic, or a combination of the two."

Xander looked at Jonathan. He shrugged and replied to Xander's unasked question. "Get what you want. The trainer only said that your field of vision was compromised. Please yourself."

Xander thought carefully. "Something that looks ... not too outrageous. Something that I can see out of that looks as human as possible."

The Elder blinked at them for a moment. This was not only reasonable but very easy. He thought for a few moments then decided that he would give them a little added extra.

"Fine. Excellent, in fact. I have a very nice amber orb that will work perfectly." Xander gave him a sharp glance. "Ah, you're wondering 'why not an organic replacement'. Most do, you know." He nodded in evident satisfaction when Jonathan and Xander both nodded. "Organic replacements take significant spell work to keep them from being rejected by the body. Jewels and precious metals don't. And amber is magically neutral but absorbent." He glanced at Jonathan as if for some sort of approval or something.

Jonathan just nodded. "It's up to Xander. He's the one who is going to have to deal with it."

Xander thought carefully, he _was_ going to have to deal with it for the rest of his life. Once something like this was done, it was done. "I'll have the amber. With a tiny alteration." The Elder gave him a slow once over, wondering what problems the alteration was going to cause. "I want a tiny Oden's eye imbedded in it. You could make it of gold wire?"

Jonathan gestured and a book appeared in his hand. "Mmm. Oden's eye. Gold. Xander that will give you the ability to see ghosts, spirits and ... well, just about anything supernatural. Depending on the dimension you're in. Good idea. "

Xander shrugged, remarking mildly, "I thought so." He turned to the Elder. "So, can you do it?"

"Of course."

Jonathan just went to a small cabinet and asked, "Are they in here?"

The Elder nodded and waited patiently as Jonathan picked the amber eye out of its box, took it to a work table and murmured a few spells. He took the eye to Xander who glanced at it. The Eye of Oden was imbedded in the cornea which was slit like a cat's.

"Nice. Very good work. Ok, let's get this done before I chicken out." Xander glanced at the Elder who looked back with puzzlement. "I'm not good with pain, so let's get it done."

"Pain? Why would it hurt?" He blinked at Xander for a moment then turned to Jonathan. "You should take better care with your Bane. He is going to be a Bane, right?"

Jonathan sighed, this was going to take some explaining. "Yes, he is. And, in our dimension, things like this usually cost, and the payment is pain."

"Huh! I see. Well, young Bane, it won't hurt. It might feel a bit odd, at first, but if something truly hurts, you need to tell me at once." The Elder wondered what kind of gods they had then decided he didn't want to know.

Xander lay back on the comfortable table/bed and sighed. "Comfy. Nice. Jonathan? Why are doctors exam tables so damn cold?"

Jonathan shrugged, "No idea. You need a blanket?"

Xander considered that for a moment. "Don't think so. Now what?"

The Elder, who didn't seem to have an actual name, patted him on the shoulder. "I'll put some cream in the socket, put in the jewel and Jonathan and I will chant for a bit. Then you'll be able to see out of that eye."

And that's exactly what happened. The Elder pried Xander's eye open and dabbed some cool, sweet smelling salve into the socket then popped the amber ovoid into it. It felt uncomfortably cold for a moment then the feeling faded. Jonathan started to chant then the Elder. They chanted, waved the requisite stinky herbs around then chanted some more. Xander fell asleep in the middle if it all.

He woke to Jonathan patting his shoulder. "Xander, wake up. Come on now. We need to see if the spells took."

Xander sighed himself awake. "Ok. How ... um ... Oh!"

Jonathan smirked at Xander then the Elder. "I take it that you can see better now?"

Xander gazed in wonder at the colorful display before him. There were ribbons of color woven throughout the room which was littered with dots of colors. He blinked, rubbed at the eye then smiled as the colors faded away. He took the mirror that Jonathan offered him.

Neither one of them thought of the consternation the appearance was going to cause back in their home dimension.

**end**

Xander looked the gathering over. "Ok, I'm going to take a look at everything, see what I can see. Do not freak out. I hate that."

But no one freaked. Instead, Helen just exclaimed, 'Amber!' and Margie whispered, 'Wow.' Mr. Cameroon kept his silence and led the way into the bowels of the storage caverns.

Xander looked around carefully and saw no evidence of odd magic; no spirits, no curses or hexes. This made him sigh slightly.

"Something?" Mr. Cameroon's carefully soft voice brought Xander's attention back to the people behind him.

"No. Nothing. I'd like to see where some of the activity has been."

Helen announced, "Let me go to the shop, give me about ten minutes then come in. I'll move a few things around and we can see what happens."

Xander agreed with that, "Sounds like a plan. Thanks."

They waited the few minutes needed, chatting about wine, then went into the shop. Xander nearly staggered, the streaks of color were everywhere. Xander noticed that they were all the same color. That meant that it was all the same source.

"Mmm. Nothing so far." He glanced at the dismayed faces and reassured them, "It's not unusual for me to have to come back two or three times. I'll hang until I get the job done, don't worry."

Helen smiled a bit then pointed, "Look! Old Man is at it again. But this time we're actually here to see it." She was pointing at a wine bottle that was floating from where she'd put it to a bin on the wall.

Xander 'saw' the spirit easily. He was an older man, clothed in garments from the late '70's, a discontented expression on his face. Xander described him to the other's. They all agreed that it was Thomas

"Well, that means he's been here for quite some time, just not as active as he is now. The changes must have triggered something."

Helen nibbled at her lip, then said, "If we knew why he was pissed, it would help, wouldn't it?"

Xander nodded. "Yes, it would." He took a moment to put his patch back on, the darting glances were beginning to get to him. "If we knew, we might be able to explain to him and get him to stop doing things. Or even move on."

Marge snapped her fingers, exclaiming, "The photo gallery. There's pictures from the very beginning, actual tin types. Come on."

So they went to the gallery and Xander looked for his man. He finally found him in a picture from the very first refit crew. The one that had built the first new buildings and redone the storage caves. He was the job boss. There was no name on the picture, just his title, but it was enough.

Xander went in search of him. He found him in the main warehouse, glaring at a huge tun. He seemed to want it across the room for some reason.

"Hi. I can see you, you know." Xander waited for the spirit to acknowledge him.

He did with a glance and a helpless gesture. Xander nodded, "It sucks, doesn't it. That feeling that things aren't where they should be and no one understands. Do you want me to explain?"

A nod of the head from the spirit of Thomas made Xander smile. "Ok, just let me find a place to sit, and; well, I really wish I had a drink of something. All this explaining is going to be hard, dry work."

Xander had to chuckle a bit as the spirit led him to the cavern restaurant. It was closed this time of night but Xander helped himself to a glass of wine and a handful of crackers.

It didn't take him long to explain about the refit, as best he understood it, and he watched as the spirit faded away with a relieved smile, the spirit, not him. He finished his wine and ran a hand through his hair, pulling the braid out of his collar. He realized that he still had on his coat.

A quick check of his watch told him it was nearly midnight. "Where the hell did the day go?" Xander realized he'd spoked aloud when the empty room returned echos. "Fuck."

A chuckle from nearby made him jump. He didn't usually let anyone get that close without noticing.

"Just ol' Fritz. I'm night watch." He stepped into the glow of the bar night lights. "Boss told me you were here. You get the Old Man to go on?"

Xander figuratively kicked himself. "You know who that was?"

"Not a clue. Just that he's in and out all the time. Checking up on stuff. He didn't like the changes on that last refit one bit. He's been trying to change things back since."

And you didn't tell anyone ... because?"

The old man shook his head. "Who's gonna listen to an old fart like me? These hot young things all know it all. College and all that. Experience isn't worth shit anymore."

Xander just poured another glass of wine. He held up the bottle in offering but his companion shook his head. "On duty." Xander corked the bottle and put it on the bar.

They talked of this and that while Xander finished his wine. He put the glass by the sink, reaching over the bar to do so.

"Well, I better get to bed. I just hope it isn't too far a walk. I'm on a bike and I'm not driving with three glasses of wine in my system." He actually could have, Reaper could do the driving when it was necessary. But he didn't want to take the chance of the local police stopping him. He didn't need to try to answer the questions they were bound to ask.

His question was answered easily. "That's not a problem. It's just across the highway. You'd have to park here anyway. Come on, I'll show you the way. Bet Cissy is waiting up for you too."

They walked across the parking lot to the small bed and breakfast, stopping on the way to get Xander's saddlebags.

Cissy was waiting up for him, porch light on and all. Calvin left them at the porch with a soft, 'Good-night.' and Xander entered the downstairs hallway.

"Sorry about being so late. Thanks for staying up for me."

"That's ok. Mr. Cameroon called me about seven and said that you'd be really late. You get things settled down?"

Xander rubbed his face, tired and showing it. "Yeah. Some older guy named Thomas Adams. He didn't understand about the new refit."

"Oh, I remember him. He was warehouse manager and stuff when I was just a kid. Real opinionated sort. Here's your room. Breakfast starts at seven and ends at ten. If you leave an order now, I'll just start cooking when I see you."

Xander grinned. "Great. I'm usually up by six or so. But I'll probably sleep in a bit. I'm supposed to be on vacation. Since I was here anyway my partner asked me to see what I could do. So ... I'll probably wake up at about eight. Breakfast ... um ... eggs, scrambled; bacon, crisp, toast, whole wheat; oatmeal too, if it's not too much trouble. And coffee, lots and lots of coffee." He dropped his saddle bags on the floor by the bed and pulled the duvet back. "Good-night."

Cissy wished him, 'Sleep well.' and closed the door behind her.

He wasted no time stripping down to his skin and falling into bed. He was asleep in seconds. He knew this place was safe so he slept himself out.

.

Morning was one of those times when Xander felt most, and least, human. Breakfast was a sharp scent in the air as he took a shower. He could smell bacon, ham, biscuits, eggs; in fact, all sorts of good things. He hurried through his shower, braided his hair and thumped down the stairs. It wouldn't do to scare Cissy with his usual cat-like tread.

"Morning. Coffee?"

Xander settled at a table, dumping his coat and saddlebags in a chair.

"Please. Lots, and strong."

"Cream? Sugar?"

"Virgin. Thanks." Xander picked up the cup and took a gulp.

Cissy yelped, "Hey! Be careful, that's hot!"

Xander just mumbled, "Asbestos mouth." around another swallow.

"Heavens. Well, I'll bring you your order."

Xander sniffed then asked, "Can I have a slice of that country ham?"

"Sure thing. Right back." Cissy left to gather his food, storing up the tales she'd have to tell at her bridge club.

Xander leaned back to allow Cissy to put the plate in front of him, only to realize that it wasn't her but some young boy. "Thanks."

"No prob. If it isn't enough, let me know. Cissy's a good sort but she's used to little old people and women who all eat like birds."

Xander grinned at the teenager. "Well, I eat like a bird."

The kid snorted, "I bet you do."

"I do. A vulture, true, but still a bird." He grinned again and the kid laughed. "Thanks. But ... really. Is this all there is?"

The plate was fairly big but everything Xander had ordered was on it. Sort of. One slice of bacon, a small spoon of eggs, dry whole wheat toast and the bowl of cereal couldn't have had more than half a cup in it.

"Yup. Cissy's not stingy, like I said, she's just used to light eaters. Oh! And you wanted a piece of ham. Let me deal. And, don't worry, you're not going away hungry. I promise."

So Xander started on his first breakfast and realized that, unless that boy came through, he was going to have to stop somewhere for more food.

When the boy came back, Xander made sure to read his name tag, Zack put a huge platter in front of Xander. On that platter Zack had a full slice of ham covered with scrambled eggs, hash brown potatoes and toast tucked around the sides. He also had a small gravy boat half full of rich red-eye gravy. He snickered at the look on Xander's face then said, "I hope that's a little better because I'm shit at oatmeal. It always turns out like glue."

Xander mumbled around a mouth stuffed with ham, "Fuck the oatmeal." causing Zack to snicker again.

When he was finished with breakfast, Xander went to find Cissy. Instead, he found Zack, in the back yard with someone Xander recognized at once. He didn't know the man but he knew the type. Tony had been just such a one.

He gritted his teeth for a moment then pulled his felt 'Indiana Jones' hat out of his pocket and put it on. He tugged it down over his eyes a bit, cocking it so that his patch showed, then strode into the yard like he owned it.

He snarled,"Hey! What's going on here?" while thinking 'as if I didn't know'. He watched as the man turned, he already knew what he was going to say.

"And wait for it..."

"Stay out of it, it ain't your damn business."

Xander smirked at his opponent, jerked his head at Zack, who scrambled away from the confrontation. "I'm making it my business." Xander's smirk turned evil. "Wanna make something of it?"

A wordless snarl was his only answer. The charge that came next was expected. Xander just stepped out of the way, let the man run at him, then clothes lined him. Xander deftly kicked him in the ribs then left him to try to choke in enough air to get up.

"Here." Xander handed Zach one of his amulets. "It's the real deal. You wear this all the time, he bothers you again, I'll know and come for him. Also, he won't be able to hurt you before I get there ... here ... whatever. Got me?"

Zach nodded. "Yeah, but ... he's a shit. Mom got an ex parte order."

"Yeah, but he won't stay away ... from her or you. Paper makes a lousy shield. You need to learn some moves."

"Yeah, Mom enrolled me in karate, but ... I'm callin' the cops this time. And, thanks."

Zach put the amulet on but shook his head slightly. Xander knew that Zach thought the charm was worthless, but it wasn't. There were a few out there, very few. Xander just seemed to know who really needed them and who didn't. This kid needed one.

"Want me to hang around?"

"No, Officer Henderson will believe me. Mom'll have a fit, but I'm a minor so the cops have to do something about this. I bet I'll have a dandy hand print on my arm pretty soon. You go on and do what ever. And, thanks." He held up the amulet. "Lucky charm and the ..." he looked at the man still lying on the ground. "stuff."

Xander drifted into the shadows to watch while Zack pulled a cell from his pocket and made the call. It didn't take long for a car to swing by, pick up their package and Zack and leave again.

Xander found Cissy standing in the screened in back porch, watching.

"You ok?"

Cissy nodded. "I hate that man. He's an embarrassment to the whole town. Glad you thumped him. Come in." She pushed the screen door open.

Xander entered the kitchen and dropped three one hundred dollar bills on the table. "For Zach. What do I owe you?"

"Nothing. Stone Hill is paying. Even if they weren't, I wouldn't take anything. Worth a night just to see that creep get his."

Xander just thanked her, got his things and went out to Reaper. He mounted up and rode out.

As he rode he contemplated Life, with a capitol L, Things, also with a capitol letter. He wasn't sure where he was going, nor did he care much. This was walk-about at it's best. Just ride until something told you to stop, stop and see what was what. Jonathan hated it, he loved it. That was Life. Different people liked different Things.

.

He rode along 19 back to I-70, thought about heading back to St. Louis or on back to K.C but decided against that. There was also the option to continue East, but that didn't appeal either.

He pulled over at a truck stop, smiling a bit in remembrance. He did like truck stops.

After a quick look at his atlas; paper, thank you, none of that on line crap for him. GPS, yes; Google maps, no.

The ride up 19 to Hannibal was a temptation, as the highway was twisty enough to be fun but not really dangerous. Still, something was telling him to go North faster than that. So he took 19 to I-70 then to S63 and headed north towards Kirksville.

By then it was past noon and he was hungry again, twisty roads made for slower driving, but he'd made up a bunch of time on I-70. He stopped in Greentop and wandered around a bit, looking for something a little better than Hardee's or McD. He finally pulled up at a tourist bureau and just asked. He was given a handful of flyers to help him out. He murmured, "Thanks a bunch." but he was sure his sarcasm escaped the teen at the counter.

There was nothing of interest in Greentop but some of the flyers were from Ottumwa so he eyed them over.

After contemplating the benefits of Ching Dow's Chinese, Chicago Dog and Deli, and Uncle Buck's Bar and Grill, he had to see Uncle Buck's. After all, there wasn't much you could do to a tenderloin and fries. Another half hour would see him to Ottumwa so he headed out again.

.

He drove into the parking lot and dismounted. He dumped his helmet into the trunk and locked it. Reaper wouldn't allow anyone to steal anything off of him but Xander really didn't want to deal with the mess. He pulled his fedora out of his coat pocket and put it on.

When he entered, he realized that Uncle Buck's wasn't a dive. It was a nice family style bar and grill. It even offered karaoke on Friday and Saturday after 8pm. He stood near the door, reading the signs while he waited for his eye to adjust to the dimmer light inside. That was one draw back of the eye, it adjusted more slowly than his natural one. The other was that, while he could see perfectly well through the patch, without that shield, the magic overwhelmed normal vision.

The waitress buzzed by with an armful of plates and said, "Hey, hun. You don't have to wait, just seat yourself. I'll be with you in a sec."

Xander just took off his coat and hat then eased into a booth near the kitchen.

He picked up the menu, which was already in a holder on the table, and glanced it over. He decided that his original selection was what he really wanted so he put it back down.

The waitress showed up with a grin and a, "Ok, hun, what'll ya have?"

He ordered the tenderloin plate, which included fries, slaw and coke. As he was putting the menu away he heard a small voice pipe up from about knee height, "You shouldn't have run with scissors."

He looked down to see a little girl about six or seven looking up at him with a solemn expression on her little face. There was a gasp from behind him and a woman blurted out, "Oh, mister, I'm so sorry. Gracie you say sorry right now."

The girl looked blank for a moment then said, "I'm sorry you ran with scissors."

Xander cracked up, laughing heartily. "It's ok, ma'am. Don't worry. She's a breath of fresh air. Most people either try really hard not to look or stare like idiots."

"Well, I'm still sorry, but she is only six." The lady tugged at Gracie's hand. "Come on, sweetie, let's let the man eat in peace."

Gracie looked confused. "But he's not got any food yet."

Xander took pity on the little girl and explained, "Mom wants you to go with her, but she doesn't want to say that because she's afraid I'll get offended."

"Oh, well, if you didn't run with scissors, what happened to your eye." Gracie's mom pulled at her but a gesture from Xander made her stop, although she still looked uncomfortable.

Xander sighed a bit, this was the hard bit. "I'm a bounty hunter. You know what that is?"

She nodded vigorously. "Yes, like Dog on tv."

"Ok, well, a bad man poked it out because he said I saw too much."

"Ouch. He was mean."

Xander patted her on the head, "Yes, he was. But he's in a bad place now."

Gracie nodded firmly once, "Serves him right."

Xander smiled at both ladies, young and old. "Thanks." He pointed to their table. "Look, your food's here. You better scoot before it gets cold." Gracie squealed, "Yay!" and ran to their table.

Her mom gave Xander a grateful look. "Thanks. She doesn't know a stranger so she tends to ask just about anything. I'm sorry if she hurt your feelings or anything."

"No offense intended and none taken. She's cute as they come. Have a nice day." Xander stood to shake the lady's hand and she made a funny little 'eep' as she realized exactly how big Xander really was.

"Yeah, air's a bit thin up here." Xander grinned at her and sat back down to watch her make her way back to her daughter.

His food showed up about ten minutes later. Francine, so her name tag said, put the plate in front of him, refilled his coke from the pitcher in her other hand and smiled at him. "Thanks for being nice to Gracie, poor kid. Mom and Dad divorced about six months ago. Mary's good as they come but Bob ... not so much. Took off for Texas and never came back. So ... she'll talk to just about anyone. Mary worries about that but ... kid's only six, so what're ya supposed to do? Anyway, lot's of guys would have been pissed or short with her."

Xander flushed a bit but shrugged it off, "Not a real problem. I like kids. Honest, in a way."

Francine chuckled, "Unless you catch them doing something they're not supposed to be doing. Then ... lie fast as a dog can trot."

Xander remembered a few of his less than stellar attempts and agreed. Francine went away to let him eat.

As he ate, Xander battled the feeling that he needed to be on the road. He sometimes got feelings like that. Every time he ignored them, bad things happened. So, while he enjoyed the great tenderloin, crispy fries and creamy slaw, he thought.

"You ok, hun?" Francine's voice dragged him back from his fog.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just thinking. Food's great."

"Thanks. Don't think too hard, I was beginning to smell burning insulation." Francine grinned and hefted the pitcher in her hand. "More coke?"

"No, I'm getting ready to head out. Check?"

"Coming right up."

While he waited for the check, Xander called Jonathan.

"Johnny! I'm feeling a Call. Got a clue?"

Jonathan snarled, "Don't call me Johnny. No, I don't. I'll see what I can come up with. Where are you?"

"Ottumwa, Iowa. But I get a feeling I should head east. See what you can do. I'll head for ... where?"

"Des Moines?"

Xander sighed, Jonathan was a bit directionally challenged. "Wrong way. Peoria, Illinois is more like it."

Jonathan's muttered, "Fuck." made Xander grit his teeth.

"Fuck what?"

"Hellmouth is now in Cincinnati. Remember?"

"Well, fuck. I did forget." Xander rubbed his face with one hand and hung up with the other.

"Anything wrong?" Francine gave Xander a kindly, concerned look.

"Not really. Just seems that my road trip is going to have to be put off for a bit. I may have to go put out a fire."

Francine looked puzzled for a moment, "You're a fire fighter?"

"Trouble shooter more like."

"I thought you told Gracie you're a bounty hunter."

Xander laughed, "I am. There's a problem I have to go take care of. Not sure what yet, but my Spidy sense is tingling like mad."

Francine laughed at the reference. "Who would have thought that one of my guilty pleasures as a kid would turn out to be a smash. Mom hated Spiderman."

Xander grinned. "I've got the premier issue, mint."

"Evil man. Well, here's the damage. Have a nice day." And with that, Francine handed Xander his check and went off with her coffee pot in one hand and soda pitcher in the other.

Xander paid and mounted Reaper. He was heading east now, how far he'd go and where he'd end up, he didn't know.

His phone vibrated against his ribs, he had to keep it in his shirt or he wouldn't feel it while driving. He pulled over to the side of the road and answered it.

Jonathan just said, "There's real trouble. A prince of the Tarlon tribe has been kidnapped. He's young, only about twenty, and they're really, really pissed. They want you to find him and punish whoever took him."

Xander grumbled under his breath then asked, "Are we sure he's still alive?"

"They say he is, I'd say they know. I got them to send me some of his hair. It's on its way so when I get it, I'll scry for him. Until then, keep on east. Peoria has some nice places to stay. I'll make you a reservation if you like."

Xander thought about that for a moment while Jonathan waited patiently. "No, I think I'll just stay at a Holiday Inn or something. Executive suites are always nice. I'll jack in so you can send me an email with all the particulars."

"Already did. Pictures and everything. Oh, and I located Spike. He's in Cincinnati."

"Fuck! What is that idiot doing on a damn hellmouth."

"Who knows? Eating the bad guys, maybe."

Xander sighed a bit sadly. He had some business to settle with Spike and it had been hanging over his head way too long. "I ... thanks, Jonathan. I'll call you back when I get settled in Peoria. Bye."

Xander tucked his phone away then was a bit surprised to see a highway patrol cruiser ease up behind him. He shrugged a bit then took his helmet off and just waited for the officer to approach him.

"You ok, mister?" The cop was young and very earnest.

"Yeah, phone rang. I like the rubber on the road, ya know?"

Officer Pelton smiled at him and nodded, "I do. Good to see someone responsible for once. I'm always stopping people with their cellphone glued to their ear and their attention wandering all over."

Xander sighed. "Yeah, and I just love the asshole who's reading the damn paper. And driving in two lanes at once."

They both shook their heads at the idiocy of some people. Xander turned to pick his helmet off the trunk where he'd put it out of his way in case the officer wanted ID.

"Oh, fuck! Do not fight me!" Xander grabbed the startled officer by his Sam Brown and jerked. He turned and pulled Pelton across Reaper and more or less into his lap. "Son of a cock sucking mother fucker." The side mirror of the three-quarter ton duelie missed them both by inches while the extended rear fender blew Xander's coat tails to flapping madly.

Pelton didn't struggle, clasping Xander's shoulders instead. He was on his radio in seconds, calling in the partial plate number he'd gotten, along with a description of the truck. Someone was in deep shit.

Xander fought the shakes for a second then put Officer Pelton back on his feet. "You ok, man? That was fucking close. What the hell?"

"Thanks to you, I'm fine. That was way too close for comfort. And it happens more often than you'd think. Rubber necking idiots. They just veer the way they're looking. We have at least three officers hit a year that way. In this state alone. I better go. Thanks again."

Pelton went back to his car, snarling to himself and pulled away. The second he was fully on the freeway, his lights came on and he disappeared quickly. Xander just sat for a few moments to steady his nerves.

"Well, Reaper, that's another reason to love you. More eyes to keep a look out for idiots. Come on, let's get going." And with that, he put his helmet back on and pulled back into traffic too.

The rest of the ride to Peoria was uneventful, but Xander did get a kick out of passing the cluster fuck that was three patrol cars and one three-quarter ton third wheel truck. The man who had been driving seemed to be under arrest. Xander grinned a bit and raised his fist to the group of officers who all saluted or waved back.

.

Peoria was; well, Peoria. Nothing really special, just a nice mid-sized town. The Holiday Inn was clean and fairly new. When he asked for an executive suit the lady at the desk just told him how much it was then waited as he fished his credit card out of his wallet. She swiped it, handed him a check in slip and waited while he filled it out.

He'd really wanted a place on the riverfront but a quick cruse down the drag had changed his mind. The Marriott was nice but there was a mall close by and the traffic was killer. He liked the Holiday Inn Suites just as well. It didn't take long for the clerk to find his key card and ask if he needed help with his luggage. He held up his saddle bags and smirked slightly.

"No thanks, I think I can manage. Peoria ... never thought I'd actually stay here."

The clerk grinned at him. "If I were the other clerk, I'd get pissy." She winked. "This is East Peoria, thank you so much."

Xander just chuckled a bit. "I'll eat in my room. I'm road dirty and not in the mood for company. Good-night."

The clerk smiled sympathetically, reminded him that all he had to do was call room service for anything he might need and wished him good-night.

Xander found his room, entered and dropped his bags on one of the full sized beds. He stripped down to his skin and dropped the dirty clothing on the floor, hung his coat up and flipped on the shower. Then he wandered back into the bedroom for clean boxers. He slept in boxers but wore briefs under his jeans, none of this commando stuff for him.

After finding boxers, he put out his clothing for the next day. He got into the shower and unbraided his hair, running his fingers through it to unravel the braid.

Shampoo, condition, wash, done. Xander dried off, put on his boxers and went to connect his laptop.

He ordered himself something to eat then checked email and got the pictures of his newest target and the particulars of his case.

The Tarlon were humanoid, very much so, cross breeding was possible. They were also very beautiful. Xander sighed a bit, he hadn't had a partner, ever. Jonathan was as straight as a ruler, Xander himself was bi. Jonathan was attractive, smart and rich; but he never brought home anyone. Xander knew it was because he didn't want Xander to feel bad. Xander turned from his less than pleasant musings to his case.

Jonathan had sent a second email to tell Xander that he was sure the boy was in Cincinnati and that he was still well. Xander eyed the boy's name with some disfavor, who the hell named their kid Mormora Rammora? And what did it mean?

Xander immediately dubbed the poor guy Morry and continued to read. The tribe feared that the boy had wandered into trouble as he was fond of a game arcade near their nest and would go there whenever he could. He'd been allowed out of the nest but hadn't come back when he was supposed to. They'd searched and spoken to the staff at the arcade but hadn't turned up so much as a sniff. Xander wondered why Jonathan's scrying said Cincinnati but shrugged it off as 'just is'. He decided that all he was doing was keeping himself from sleeping so he shut the laptop and put it away.

After a quick glance at the world news while he ate, Xander pulled the duvet back and crawled into bed. He was asleep in no time.

.

Xander grumbled as he woke up, his damn phone was ringing and it was all the way across the room on the dresser. He sighed and scrambled out of the bed to get it.

"This better be important."

Jonathan sighed into his ear. "It is, then again, maybe it could have waited. There's a nexus."

Xander just grunted.

"You need to be in Cincinnati tomorrow evening. Why ... I don't know. But you do."

"Ok. I'll eat then leave. Anything else?"

"No. but ... check your potions."

"I did that before I left. But I'll give them a quick check."

Jonathan just hung up without further comment.

Xander pried himself off his lean on the dresser, showered again and dressed. He glanced out the window then dug into his bags for clothing.

It looked like another of those days where the old saying, "If you don't like the weather, hang around for fifteen minutes, it'll change." was going to hold true. So he decided on jeans, five button henley shirt, and his coat. He really loved that coat.

**flashback**

"Damnit, Jonathan, I'm freezing. And, if I wear a coat, I'm roasting."

Jonathan nodded a bit absently. "I'll fix it. Find a coat you like."

So Xander went from store to store, looking for a coat. He finally found exactly what he wanted in a western wear store. It was a long tailed drovers coat with a huge placket in the back with an enclosed box pleat thing called a saddle protector. It was draped over the cantle of a saddle to keep the rain from running under the riders butt. It would work very well on a motorcycle too. The heavy double cape would keep his shoulders dry and it had a zip in liner. The other thing that he really liked was the pockets. There were two deep snap pockets on the outside and interior breast pockets. The tails were good for keeping the weather off his legs but he was concerned about getting them caught in the wheels until he saw the straps. They snapped around his thighs and ankles to turn the tails into chaps. He bought it and an Aussi hat. It looked exactly like the one he remembered from Indiana Jones but with a broader brim. The clerk called it a fedora.

When he got home with them, Jonathan just smiled. "Ok, you're 6'3"? ... And you've got shoulders like a bull. That coat is going to make you look huge."

Xander just gave a dark chuckle. "Huger, don't you mean. Image, son, image is all."

Jonathan just snorted and went to do magic.

**end**

Xander checked the bits and pieces he kept here and there then went down to breakfast. Continental style was free so he piled his plate with muffins and a cinnamon roll. He also took three boxes of cereal and enough milk for a glass and the cereal. He also took a cup of coffee and a glass of juice.

He knew that Jonathan wouldn't approve of his meal, it wasn't balanced, but he really didn't care. He liked bacon, eggs, butter, ham, cream sauces and all the things that were bad for you. Jonathan kept saying that he needed to eat well to be well, he kept saying that he could eat anything he wanted to. They argued about it but without much heat.

He disposed of his trash and sighed, realizing that this was probably the last 'normal' day he'd have for awhile.

"Hellmouth, here I come." And with that sour mutter he mounted Reaper and drove off.

He did some mental math and realized that he'd be in Cincinnati in about three hours, the way he drove.

Reaper was glad to see him and fired up before he could go through the motions.

"All right, you monster, let's go. Cincinnati." Xander put his feet on the foot pegs and just waited. Reaper obliged and took off.

Xander usually 'drove' but, sometimes, he just let Reaper do the driving and sat back to enjoy the ride. This was one of those times. He wanted to think about things so he let Reaper take him where he needed to go. He had no idea how Reaper did it, he just knew it happened. He wasn't one of the sort of people who had to know how every little thing worked. And those people who did drove him nuts, some things just didn't have a logical explanation.

He consulted his internal clock and realized that it was about 8am that meant that he'd be in Cincinnati at about 11am, depending on how fast Reaper was willing to go. This was a random thing as far as Xander could tell. Sometimes, Reaper would blast along at 90 or more; others, he'd loaf at less than the speed limit. This time he seemed to want to get the ride over with. Xander glanced at the speedometer, 90 MPH; that meant that the drive was going to take just over three hours.

He was going to have time to eat lunch before going where ever he was supposed to be. He wondered who his contact was going to be. He thought about what Jonathan had said about Spike, then it dawned on him, his contact was probably Giles.

"Aaawww, fuck!"

Just as he was working up to a good rant about Jonathan and his sneakiness his phone vibrated.

Again, he pulled over, he did not want a wreck on top of everything else.

He popped his phone open and said, "Xander. Speak to me."

Jonathan sighed in his ear. "Xander. Two things. Spike is really in Cincinnati and so is our target. Your contact is Giles. Sorry."

Xander just grumbled, "Fuck it all, I hate being right."

"Have a sight?"

"No, just a feeling. Ok, on my way. Need address."

"You got it." And Jonathan gave him an address, told him that Giles was home most of the time and hung up.

Xander repeated the address out loud so Reaper could hear it. Reaper purred and took off again. Why Xander even bothered to pull over, he didn't know, he could just as well talk on the phone and let Reaper do the driving. Then a patrol car passed him. Yeah, that's why, let a patrol car see him with a phone to his ear, on a motorcycle.

He eased back against the sissy bar and put his feet on the lazy pegs. He had to keep his hands on the handle bars so as not to attract the kind of attention he didn't want, but Reaper lengthened them so that he could reach easily. Cat-whisker handle bars were dangerous, as they could get caught on the tank but, as Reaper was actually doing the driving, it was safe enough and Reaper could pull them back in a second.

He wondered who would be at his meeting with Giles; Buffy, he was sure; Willow, maybe; Spike? He could only hope. He had things to settle with Spike, which he was going to do first thing. He just hoped things worked out the way he wanted.

.

Cincinnati was indistinguishable from other large cities. The place could just as easily have been Chicago, Detroit or St. Louis. So he found a hotel near Giles' place and settled in. He wasn't going to show up until after dark. He wanted to make an impression and knew that appearing as Xander wasn't going to cut it. He'd use the cover of darkness to make an impression before they found out who he was.

He sighed, being a Bane was harder than you'd expect. Being the Justice Bane, well, never mind.

He found a small, clean hotel about eight blocks away from the address Jonathan had given him. After checking in, he took a shower then braided his hair again. This time he braided jewels into it. Each one was either protective or charmed in some way. He also put on his bracelet and made sure that charged crystals were tucked into the small pockets in its lining and his pouch of jewels and crystals was at his waist. He was treating this as a hostile meeting, until he knew what was what. He wouldn't put it past Willow to do something stupid.

He also checked the weapons in his tesseract, or wizard space. He didn't know what else to call it, magic and dimensional travel, not to mention time differentials and alternate realities were all hard to explain so he often found himself explaining things using science fiction terms. Whatever, it worked and that was all that mattered. He also had various weapons hidden about his person. Knives down the back of his neck, a short sword, or long knife, up his sleeve, and a dagger here and there.

Xander checked the ambient lighting. He wanted to arrive just at dusk, that grey time between light and true dark. It wasn't quite late enough yet so he went to check his email again. He was glad to see one final email from Jonathan.

Jonathan had found out that Cincinnati had a small but very active slaving community. The real connection though, was that Cincinnati was a nexus, an area that overlapped several realities. A Tarlon was very desirable as a breeder in several alternate realities and other dimensions. Xander sighed, that meant that they had to get the boy back before he was sold. If he was sold, it would be a real pain to find him, not to mention rescue him.

So, they had to move fast. That meant that Xander had to be perfectly ruthless with people who used to be his friends. It didn't bother him as much as he thought maybe it ought.

.

Xander cruised up to the address Giles had given him. He'd passed by earlier to make sure he knew where it was.

The house was set back from the street with a curving driveway taking up a large part of the front. The door was set under an overhanging porch and faced northeast, a big mistake in this part of the country. He wondered how big the back yard was then decided that it was fairly large, Buffy had to have somewhere to train after all.

He sat on Reaper for a moment then heaved his leg over the tank and strode up to the door. He knocked with all the gentility of a SWAT team and waited for someone to answer.

.

Giles looked up at the knock, if that was what you could call it. It really sounded much more like a drug raid. He called, 'Come in.'

The huge figure that blocked the door startled him. The man filled the doorway from side to side which was rather frightening as his door wasn't standard width, it was a Brazilian hand carved door 38 in wide. Giles wondered if the coat was the majority of the bulk, then he realized that the figure was well over six feet tall.

"Are you ...?" He didn't get any farther.

"Hello. I am here. Justice Bane at your service, more or less." Xander stepped into the room and glanced around. It was more or less what he'd expected, dark furniture of good quality, books everywhere, magical objects scattered around. He smiled to himself then continued, "I have come. Your contact sent me. Or, rather, my Sponsor did."

Giles gulped without bothering to try to hide it. "Thank you. We're battling slavers here. Inter-dimensional ones. There's a auction in three days that's going to cause all sorts of ... difficulties. Several of the properties on offer are ..."

Xander interrupted without a qualm. "I'm only interested in one. Mormora Rammora, Prince of the Tarlons. You know what'll happen if we don't get him back?"

Giles turned pale. "Oh, bloody buggering fuck. Do you have any idea who took him?"

"No, and I don't care. I don't like slavers and they're all toast. I'm going to make Sherman's March to the Sea look like a play date. Scorched earth." Xander was sure his amber eye was glowing behind his patch

Giles nodded, calmed himself and offered, "Tea? My Slayer will be here soon as well as a white witch and a minor ... er ... magician."

"Andrew? Wells? You kinda need to keep him away from me. I don't like him."

"How do you even know him? And, another of our allies is William the Bloody. Do you have a problem with him?"

Xander chuckled darkly. "No, no problem. But I do have a debt with him that needs to be settled. Tea would be nice."

Giles blinked at the reversion to a former subject. "Good. Um ... make yourself comfortable." He rose to start the tea. "Would it be impertinent of me to ask your ... er ... real name? Please, have a seat, take off your hat and coat. I'll hang them up when I've got the water on."

Xander smiled to himself. He wasn't about to sit without invitation, he had his own set of manners. "Thank you." He took off his hat and coat, but put them were he could reach them easily. He wasn't about to let them out of his reach until he had a few things settled.

"Oh, my lord!" Giles nearly dropped the cups he was carrying. "Xander? You are ... I ... but..." Giles handed Xander the cup in a daze.

"How are you, Mr. Giles? It's been, what? Six years?"

"About that. Where have you been? We looked for you."

Xander made a face. "Please, don't bother. I know exactly what you did. You had Willow scry for me twice, then gave it up. But ... Jonathan Sponsored me into Bane training, he's still my sponsor. And you don't really want to know where I've been."

**flashback**

Xander looked around at ... hell. Jonathan had said that he'd be trained in combat, hand-to-hand and other types, not that it would be in a hell dimension. He sighed and stepped out of the circle of stones.

He joined the line off to one side at the gesture of his trainer, who was six feet tall, blue, with a tail. He had two fingered hands with opposable thumbs and looked enough like Nightcrawler to make him stare a bit.

"Something?"

Xander looked into annoyed yellow eyes. "No, just , you look like ... someone I know."

"Bah! You do not know my people. We're not from your dimension. Come, all of you, we go to the barracks now."

The barracks turned out to be, not that bad actually. Each person had a bed, wider than twin, narrower than full size, a trunk at the foot and a wardrobe beside it. A small ledge on the side of the wardrobe provided a place for a small lamp and pocket 'junk'. Xander eyed it with some pleasure.

"Nice. Better than my digs at home."

An instructor happened to be walking by and turned to him asking sharply, "Something wrong?"

Xander shook his head. "No, just thinking that this is a lot better than some places I've slept. Um ... hate to be a bother, but, what time is it here?"

The instructor looked at what they considered very Spartan accommodations then answered, "Early afternoon. If you missed a meal, go to the mess hall and ask for something. It'll only be bread, cheese and wine at this time of day."

Xander nodded. "Ok, thanks... um ... do you have a title that I should be using?"

"Yes, when classes start you will call me sir, instructor or teacher."

Xander straightened his back, coming to a position as close to attention as he knew how. "Sir, yes, sir. Thank you, sir."

The instructor looked him over for a moment. "Pull your shoulders back more, but, all in all, good start. Go eat."

Xander followed the pointing finger to a doorway and down a hall, after a few steps he didn't need directions, the smell of fresh bread was guide enough.

The kitchen staff were all busy but a young boy stopped chopping what looked like carrots to get him a wooden trencher with a fresh loaf of bread the size of a soft ball and several slices of assorted cheeses on it and a goblet of sweetish wine. He flushed when Xander thanked him, sketched a bow and went back to work. Xander finished off every scrap then returned to his bunk.

He neither noticed nor cared what the other trainees did.

Morning came all too soon for Xander, the yelling got him out of bed but that was all. He stood at the foot of his bed beside his trunk and waited to see what all the shouting was about.

And suddenly, someone was in his face, shouting, his reaction was to punch them firmly in the solar plexus.

"Oh, shit, sorry, sorry. Just ... don't yell in my face when I'm half awake. Sorry."

The instructor got to his feet and sucked air. "Good, good. You've had combat experience. Where?"

Xander realized that he wasn't in trouble. "Um ... Hellmouth, Sunnydale, California, Earth."

"I see. That were you lost that?" He pointed to Xander's patch.

"Yeah." The instructor cleared his throat. "Sorry. Yes, sir."

"Any vision problems?"

Xander sighed, "Some. Mostly peripheral vision, don't have any on that side and I have to keep moving my head. But ... I manage."

The instructor grunted then snapped, "We'll see about that. Now ... get in line. We're issuing your kit."

Xander got in line, wondering why the instructor hadn't made a bigger deal about getting punched. He decided that he'd probably wind up washing dishes or something later, the instructors would have their ways of getting even, he had no doubts about that.

They were marched out into the courtyard, across it and into another building. There they were issued leather pants, drawstring pants, tunics, boots, underthings and weapons. Then they were marched back, arms full of 'kit' and shown how to put everything in their trunks. He was sure that the way they were shown was the only real, true and accepted way. He examined his stuff with interest. If you put things in this way everything stayed where it was, no matter which way you turned the trunk. He thought about it for a moment then decided he was asking questions when he wanted to, if they didn't answer, that was their problem.

He didn't flinch when an instructor spoke just behind his shoulder. "You'll find that, if you arrange your trunk any differently, everything will be jumbled when you open it again. We shake them and turn them upside down every day. If we open it and it is jumbled, you'll do push ups and laps the rest of the day. It'll be up to you to catch up on the other things you should have learned by yourself. And, how did you know I was there. I expected you to jump."

Xander just pointed to the floor. "Shadow. Question."

"Yes."

"When we get more stuff, and I'm sure we will, how do we pack it? This trunk is full."

"You'll be taught several storage spells as we go along." Xander gave him a startled look. "You're perfectly capable of magic or you wouldn't be here."

The senior instructor called for attention then began to speak.

"As you're all here, I'll explain a few things to you. You're here to learn whether you're worthy to be a Bane ... or not. If you fail; one of several things will happen, you'll be sent home, you'll be sent to prison, ... or you'll die. Pay attention, learn quickly and stay on your toes. There are few rules here. One, take care of your weapons; take care of each other; develop a moral code that you can keep, and listen. Learn what we have to teach and you will succeed, be stubborn, stupid or set in your ways and you will fail. Dismiss."

And with that life went to hell, literally.

They ran everywhere, did push ups and other exercises until they dropped, ate standing and were outside the compound most of the time. Outside was literally a hell dimension. Xander found himself cursing Jonathan on a daily basis.

** end **

Giles nodded. "I'm sure I don't. I've read that the training of a Bane can be a bit extreme."

Xander sipped his tea for a moment. "Well, you could say a bit, if half the class croaking in the first six months is a bit."

Giles, remembering some of his Watcher training, gasped softly. "That harsh?"

"I trained in Zogoth." Xander returned to his tea, shutting off the conversation by asking, "When is Buffy coming?"

Giles shook his head, replying, "She's not. I told her to meet us at the gym, which is in Willow's house. Andrew will be there also. I thought I'd drive us."

Xander shook his head, "I'll follow you on Reaper."

Giles finished his tea and picked up Xander's empty cup. "As you wish. I'll just put these away."

.

It didn't take long to drive from Giles' place to Willow's. On the way Xander contemplated Giles' calm acceptance of his new, to Giles, circumstances. He decided that Giles was, as usual, focused on the job at hand. He'd probably be drowned under a barrage of questions when this was all over. Experience had taught him to enjoy the peace while he could.

Giles was waiting for Xander when he pulled up. He'd allowed Giles to get about three minutes ahead of him to avoid crowding him. Now, he loomed behind him as Giles opened the door and led him into Willow's home.

The place was typically Willow, with squashy chairs, wind chimes, incense and crystals. He opened himself a bit to get a feel but slammed his shields back in place instantly. There was all sorts of magical residue hovering everywhere. Didn't she ever cleanse her environment? He certainly wasn't removing his patch in here.

Giles noticed something and asked, "Is anything wrong?"

"Woman never cleanses her home. Sloppy housekeeping. The place is full of random magical signatures."

Giles replied, "Willow burns sage and sets out salt all the time."

Xander shook his head. "Not enough. I could see it, if I removed my patch. I don't know what she's doing but it's leaving signatures all over."

"I'll speak to her." He cleared his throat. "How are you and Spike going to get along?"

Xander replied absently, he was also taking a good look at her kitchen. "That depends entirely on him."

The back garden gate opened with a thump causing Giles to jump. Xander had smelled Willow the second they'd stepped into the alley. She scurried in the back door and stopped right inside it.

"Giles, you're here. And ... oh ... um." Willow looked up ... and up. She couldn't see much under the brim of the hat but she was sure she knew this man. Only she couldn't remember ever knowing anyone this large.

Then the voice Xander had been waiting for sounded from behind Willow. "Budge up, pet, will you? Need in."

Xander considered the garden for a moment then realized that it was vampire friendly; long, low trellises with heavy vine cover over hung most of the path ways and provided shade even in early spring. He could feel the magic used to force the vines to grow.

"Excuse me." He just gave Spike a bums rush and hauled him back onto the deep porch. "We need to talk."

Spike grunted at the impact of Xander's push but allowed himself to be manhandled. This man was surely a stranger but he knew the basic smell of him, even though he couldn't place it. He nearly climbed out of his skin when the huge man knelt at his feet.

Xander sighed, this was as difficult as he'd thought it was going to be. "I have offended you, in your dignity, and your pride. I have misnamed you through spite and I beg your forgiveness."

Spike sniffed carefully, he wasn't about to grant forgiveness without knowing who he was forgiving for what. The smell was layered, brimstone, metal, oil, magic and man. Then he realized that the basic smell of cinnamon, salt and sage was all Xander Harris.

"Xander? It's you? Bloody hell. You've grown ... a lot." Xander held himself still. "And what's all this about ... Oh! Well, forgiven. But you owe me one. Right?"

Xander stood up. "Yes, I owe you one. Or more. Thank you."

Spike reached up and gently touched Xander's eye patch. "I still regret that. Should have known, should have stopped him. But ... too slow. So ... I think things are more than even. And you really clean up good."

Xander grinned at Spike. "Thanks. You know what I am now?"

Spike looked him over oblivious to Giles standing in the door with Willow behind him. "No, not sure. But something even more dangerous than you were before."

Xander raised an eyebrow at that. "Before?"

"Oh, hell, yeah. Stubborn, loyal, decent fighter for a human. Just ... you were always comparing yourself to me ... and Buffy. Should have compared yourself to Rupert. Dangerous."

Xander felt a small warm spot bloom in his chest. "Oh, well, thanks. As to what I am now. Justice Bane."

Spikes eyes got huge. "Well, fuck me."

Xander shrugged. "Maybe."

Spike nearly hurt himself from laughing so hard. Xander just loomed over him and snickered.

By now Willow was practically dancing at Giles' back. "Giles, he'll hurt him. We have to ..."

"Willow, be still. If you get involved, all you'll do is make it worse." Giles actually grabbed Willow by the arm. He wasn't about to get in between Xander and Spike. Whatever feud they had needed to be settled, now.

He noticed that they were laughing together and relaxed. "Go make tea, I'll bring them in in a moment."

Willow bit her lip but went. She was finally getting herself under control again. She'd had to go to England for more than three years to learn to manage her addiction to dark magic, and she still had to be very careful. Giles was still her minder in a way. She sighed as she started fixing the pot. She really wanted to do another scry for Xander but Giles had forbidden it when she'd zeroed in on a hell dimension about three years ago. She didn't dare defy him, yet.

While she was getting the tea ready, Giles was leading Spike and Xander into the dinning room. He decided to get the reveal out of the way quickly, allow the insanity that was sure to result to die down then get down to business. He quickly explained to Xander.

"Willow, as you know, got herself addicted to dark magic. She ... her visit to England's head coven wasn't as successful as we'd hoped so I'm her minder until she manages to control herself. She'd doing very well. But she has to make a conscious effort. One of the major stumbling blocks has been her need to find you. Even Buffy has called her obsessed. So, how do you want to handle this. And could you take that damn hat off? Please."

Xander nodded. "In a minute. I don't want to make Willow drop the tea set."

Willow came in, put the tea set on the table then sat down. Xander just stood up and took his hat off.

"Hello, Wills. How's tricks?" With that, he also took off his coat and dropped both on the floor at his feet, hat on top.

Spike and Giles both noticed that removing his coat didn't decrease his bulk by much.

Willow gaped at him for a moment then yelled, "Xander! My Xander shaped friend!" She ran around the table to hug Xander. Then she swatted him on the shoulder. "Where have you been? I looked all over."

Xander caught her hand before she could give him another swat. "Don't do that. I was in training in another dimension." He pushed her towards her chair then sat back down himself. "Now, Giles, we need a ..."

Spike interrupted, saying caustically, "Don't bother yet. Buffy isn't here; so, unless you want a tantrum from her Buffyness, we better wait."

Xander shrugged, he really didn't care one way or the other, distant memories of the way she and Willow, and Giles, had treated him lingered like a bad taste at the back of his tongue. He had realized during his training that actions spoke way louder than words. That was why he felt so bad about the way he'd treated Spike. Sure he'd tried to kill everyone at one time or the other, but it had been up front and out in the open, not the quiet, soul killing exclusion he'd suffered. And that was why he owed Spike an apology and not the others.

He was dragged from his thoughts by the slam of the front door. Buffy had arrived.

She bounced into the room exclaiming, "Ok, where is he? This Bane guy. I wanna meet him and beat him."

Giles hid his eyes in the palm of one hand. Xander just glanced at Spike, who looked like he wanted to drop through the floor. Xander had never seen the vampire so embarrassed before; come to think of it, he'd never seen him embarrassed at all.

Xander stood again, thinking that maybe he should just stay standing for the foreseeable future, and said, "Hello. And ... you can't beat me. You're just a Slayer, while I'm a Bane."

Buffy blinked for a moment, snorted then snarked, "Stop kidding, Xander. You're no one special and claiming to be a Bane won't help the situation. When the real guy gets here, he'll eat you alive."

Xander just shrugged, announced, "Well, you asked for it." He pulled a gem out of his cuff, pushed it into the mounting on his bracelet and flicked his hand in her direction. "Activate!" And suddenly Buffy was stuck to the wall. "And you'll stay there until you grow up enough to apologize to me for being rude. Not to mention announcing that you're going to assault me without provocation the second you saw me."

Buffy wriggled and swore, while Willow started casting spells, trying to unstick her friend. Spike just sat and smirked while Giles just sipped his tea quietly.

Xander glanced at Spike, wondering if he dared ask here or if he should wait until they were alone. Spike caught his glance and just raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Chip." Xander didn't feel he needed to say more.

"Piece of commando crap quit working. Got it out before it fried my brains."

"Good. That means I don't have to waste a spell to fix it."

Spike nodded to Xander's wrist. "By the way, how'd you do that?"

"Magic. Seems I'm capable of quite a bit of it under the proper conditions. I'm just really slow at spell casting, so I store spells in jewels and just activate them at need. If I have time, I'm fairly powerful." Xander managed not to look smug.

Willow exploded, "Xander Harris, you let Buffy down. Now!" She started to get that look that meant she was losing her temper.

Xander, instead of caving in like she expected, snapped at her in a tone of command that made even Spike jump. "Do not take that tone of voice with me! When Buffy says sorry, I'll let her down and not until. Now ..." He pointed to her chair. "Sit!"

Spike murmured, 'Woof.' and earned himself two stern looks, one from Xander and one from Giles. The one from Giles whiffed by him without much notice but the one from Xander made a bit more impact, mostly because his eye started to glow. Very unnerving.

Willow plopped into the chair with a mournful, "Xander."

Xander fixed her with a stern eye. "Yes? If you have something to say, say it. And don't try the pouty lip, wibble chin either. Won't work anymore."

Willow looked from Spike to Giles then just pleaded, "Please let her down. She's just ... Buffy." Willow made a helpless gesture in Buffy's direction then subsided.

A small voice came from Buffy's direction. "Xander? I'm sorry. Really."

Xander waved his hand and Buffy unstuck from the wall and dropped to her feet. She didn't say anything else, instead she seated herself and took the cup Giles offered her.

Giles offered, "That was quite a display of magical facility. How do you do that?"

Xander blinked, surely Giles wasn't getting senile, he'd told him once already. "How do I do what?"

"Store spells in a jewel. I've never heard of something like that." Giles had that intense, focused look on his face. The one that meant research in the old days.

Xander nodded. "I'm not sure about the science, just the technique. You want more than a down and dirty explanation of how it works you'll have to ask Jonathan." He looked at Giles then made his decision. "I need to speak to Spike in private for a moment. I'd suggest you explain about a Bane to Buffy while I'm gone. Excuse us."

Spike just shrugged when Xander glanced at him. "We can go out onto the porch, it's deep and the sun's on the other side of the house. This way."

Spike lead Xander into the back again. Then turned to Xander.

"I think we're going to have real problems, once Jonathan arrives. Buffy just ... she's so inflexible, mentally. You know?"

Spike nodded. "I do know. And you're right. But I think we should just go with the flow. Your partner is a big boy. Let him handle it himself."

Xander grumbled a bit but agreed. He knelt to pick a bit of basil from a plant. He smelled it and felt his mouth water for Jonathan's spaghetti. He looked over the pocket herb garden with pleasure.

Spike watched the big man for a moment, marveling that this was Xander. He finally interrupted Xander's thoughts by saying, "You better get up. That porch is hard on the knees." Xander raised an eyebrow at him. "Help Red with the garden, see? Like night bloomin' stuff. That over there. Moon garden, innit?"

Xander turned to look where Spike pointed. It was a small, pocket garden in a nook between the side of the porch and a fence, backed by the side of the house. It was well maintained and had a trellis of the night blooming jasmine, some white day lilies and several other plants. None of them actually blooming just yet but all arranged in an English Cottage garden fashion that was artistically messy. Xander found that he approved.

"Very nice. You take care of that all by yourself?"

Spike made a face. "No, mostly Red. I just do the grunt work. Carry stuff, dig up whatever."

"I see. Are you happy here?" Xander watched Spike carefully.

"I guess. No place else to go. Don't ... hate being alone. At least, here, I know what to expect. See?"

Xander sighed. "I do. You're not a solitary creature, anymore than I am." He grunted as his braid caught on a button under his collar. He pulled it out and let it dangle.

Spike's eyes widened. "That's a lot of hair to grow in ... what? Four years?"

"Something like, or not really, I think. I tend to lose track. My life is a bit ... odd."

***flashback***

Jonathan sighed, he was waiting for Xander to return through the dimensional gate. This training run was going to be, had been, he sighed in irritation. In this dimension Xander had been gone for fifteen or twenty minutes. He had no idea how long he had been 'there' it could be as long as a century, when he was out of his own dimension, Xander didn't age.

He'd wanted someone to sponsor for a long time. He knew he was powerful, after all it wasn't just anyone who could make a golem that looked exactly like a person, acted like them and bled enough to fool a hellmouth. And that was exactly what he'd done. Then he'd run fast and far, glad to be away from the insanity that was Sunnydale.

Now, he was sponsoring Xander. This wasn't just a case of providing money, he also had to put his life on the line. If Xander failed, he failed too, and the gods he was praying to did not take failure well. Xander was traveling to several dimensions to train to be a Bane, Jonathan was using his magic to keep him there until his training was done. This left him defenseless and weak until Xander returned.

Jonathan watched as Xander tumbled out of the rift between dimensions and sprawled across the floor.

"Fuck! I hate that shit. Graceful, so not." He scrambled to his feet and took one look at Jonathan. "You ok? You look like shit. How long was I gone?"

"About an hour. You look ... good. You've grown at least six inches and put on ..." Jonathan trailed off at Xander's grin.

"Yeah, I know. I've put on about forty-five pounds. All muscle. The weapons training was for shit, so it's lucky I already did that, but I learned a lot of magic. I turned out to be a battle sorcerer of some talent and a jewel sorcerer. Which is pretty cool. My teacher told me to teach you everything I could. Now..." He stretched, eyed Jonathan and smirked. "I get a shower and you go to bed. Come on."

Jonathan had to admit that he was exhausted and really did want a nap. Xander smelled like sour sweat, wood smoke and some unidentifiable rotten something that made him want to gag. He made a face.

"Exactly. I'm throwing these clothes out the window and burning them tomorrow."

***end***

Xander brought himself back to the present with a sigh. "We better get back inside."

Spike nodded. "Yeah, I guess. Giles is probably through explaining to Buffy by now."

Xander followed him inside, thinking about some of his training. He settled in a chair and stared at Spike absently.

Spike ignored Xander's distraction for more important things. Giles was holding forth again.

"Our biggest problem is that we have no way to find our target. We have to recover this prince before he's moved to a different dimension. There's no one who can guide us if he is moved. We have no one with any experience, or any method to follow him."

Xander brought his attention back to the subject at hand, sighed and interjected, "I have experience and I know someone who can transport us. The real problem is tracking him. We have to know which of about seventy dimensions that are in contact with Earth he's been taken to. That's the real problem. So, if we do miss him, do not meddle with the transport pentagram. One line wrong and we'll end up somewhere we don't want to be. And believe me, some of the places that we can access are not fun."

Buffy shrugged irritably and snarked, "And how would you know?"

"Because I've trained in about all of them. I'm older than I look by more than seventy years. People do not age outside of their own dimension. So ... um ... someone else do the math, I hate trying to do it."

Giles looked at Xander for a moment then shivered. "Oh. I see. You should be ... graduate at nineteen plus four plus seventy. Oh, ninety-three! Oh, my." He looked completely nonplussed for a moment.

Then Xander finished his shocking disclosure by adding, "And that's not counting the missions I've already completed. When I finished my training, which took six months Earth time. I was immediately sent on a recovery which took almost two years, their time. I've done about one hundred missions, each of which took from six weeks to two years." He grinned and shrugged. "I've got a reputation as being absolutely ruthless when I have to be. As I specialize in demon hunting, or bounty hunting, applying justice as needed..." He shrugged his broad shoulders. "I guess it's deserved. Jonathan accepts all my jobs and does some himself." He got blank looks from every one there. "He's my sponsor. A Bane has to have a sorcerer as a sponsor. That sponsor becomes his partner after his training. Jonathan is mine. If we need him to help us, I'll call him."

Giles nodded. "I see." He pulled his glasses off and polished them for a moment. "And who, exactly, is this Jonathan."

Xander rolled his eye. "My sponsor and partner."

Willow gave him a thin lipped unhappy look but didn't say anything. Buffy, on the other hand, rolled her eyes at him and made a disbelieving face. Xander found that he couldn't bring himself to worry about either one of them.

Spike, on the other hand, smirked at him in a pleased way.

Giles thought for a moment or two then said, "I think it might be advantageous to have your ... partner come here."

"Double the cost and he can't get here until day after tomorrow. He's on another job. Do we have that much time?"

Giles rubbed his temple with one hand while he gestured with a book in the other. "We have until Saturday. That is when the auction is. The slavers won't hurt the boy. They guarantee the quality of their merchandise. Evil and mercenary."

Buffy snorted. "No, just really greedy. They get more money for untouched merchandise."

Xander sighed, "And that's a good thing. If the prince is ... defiled there's going to be all kinds of trouble. Tarlons are not a violent people, as a general rule, but when it comes to their royal family? That's something else entirely."

Giles winced. "Royals are always either idolized or vilified."

Xander nodded. "You're right. In this case, they're idolized for good reason. And, we have to get the young man, for lack of a better term, back in one piece. The Tarlons are more powerful sorcerers than we can handle. Earth won't survive."

Buffy sighed. "Apocalypse anyone?"

Xander made a face. "Exactly."

Spike gave Xander a look that he couldn't quite interpret and asked, "Just so I'm sure. Jonathan? Who Jonathan? Or Jonathan who. As the case might be."

Xander looked at him for a moment then started to laugh. He chuckled for a moment then said, "Levinson." And left it at that.

Spike blinked then nearly fell down he laughed so hard.

Willow eyed Spike for a moment then turned to Buffy. "Do you have any idea what is so funny?"

Buffy thought for a moment. "Not a clue. The only Jonathan Levinson we know is dead."

Spike snorted. Buffy gave him a dirty look then said, "We saw him. He was dead."

Xander replied to this easily. "He is a very powerful sorcerer. He made a golem and left it behind when he went to Missouri. Or made it and sent it back. I don't remember which. So Andrew and Warren killed a golem to open the Hellmouth. One of the reasons the spell failed."

Buffy blinked for a moment. "Failed?"

Xander nodded. "Failed. It was supposed to completely open the hellmouth and merge all dimensions at once." He shrugged. "We got lucky ... again."

Giles, Buffy and Willow sat, pale faced, as this sunk in. Spike smirked, then remarked, "Well, looks like I did real good after all."

Xander nodded. "Your sacrifice was well worth it."

Spike raised an eyebrow. "You're not going to ask how I survived?"

Xander smirked back. "Don't need to. I know all about it. It's legendary on certain dimensions. You're quite well known. The Powers That Be sent you back, didn't they?"

"Yeah." Spikes expression was a bit more than just disgusted. "As a ghost. Took Fred months to fix it."

Xander stretched, displaying his long, muscular arms and deep chest. "So? You're here now. Why aren't you at Angel Investigations?"

"Stupid plonker decided to take up Wolfram and Harts offer. He's in charge of that mess now. Doin' good." His disgusted expression showed what he thought of that. "Peaches is nothing if not ... never mind. We had a big blow up and I'm here now. Not goin' back there. Don't trust that bunch any farther than I can throw the building." He looked sad for a second then brightened. "But enough of that."

Spike gave Xander a calculating look. He wondered if the man knew that vampires were omnisexual, that most didn't care what they had sex with, demon, human, sheep, didn't matter a bit. Spike wasn't into animals, his Victorian upbringing did draw the line at that but he was very interested in Xander. He always had been, but things had conspired against him, mainly the fact that he'd tried to do him in several times. Now he had hope that something might happen. That apology had been – tasty. Seeing Xander kneeling at his feet like that had been a real turn on. He dragged his attention back to the proceedings by main force of will. Xander's display had totally distracted him.

Xander noticed Spike staring and smiled to himself. Things were going well.

Giles cleared his throat. "Gentlemen. And ladies. We need to start making plans to rescue the prince before the sale."

Xander tuned Giles out. The man was a great tactician but he had no idea what Xander's skills were, Jonathan did. Giles also didn't realize that Xander and Jonathan were a real team and would probably go into this together. He was going to push for Spike to be included. However, that was up to Jonathan.

Spike noticed that Xander wasn't paying much attention so he didn't either. Xander emerged from his brown study to grin at him. Spike grinned back.

"What's the what, pet?" Spike didn't bother to keep his voice down.

Giles glowered at him for a moment, taking his glasses off to do so.

Xander just grinned at Giles and said, "I've got that one beat." He flipped his eye patch up and looked at Giles.

"Good lord. An amber eye? How did you get that? And more importantly, where?"

"I have no idea where, different dimension, during training. Jonathan paid for it. And helped put it in." He looked around the table, letting everyone get a good look. The magic dancing around the room started to give him a headache so he put the patch back down and explained, "I can actually see through the patch, it only protects me from seeing all the ambient magic. Willow, you really need to do a major cleansing. Spike, can I speak to you in the kitchen? Don't mind, do you, Wills?" Willow shook her head so Xander led Spike into the kitchen.

Spike looked Xander in the eye. "So, the donut boy grew up. And very nicely too."

Xander pushed his patch up. "You don't mind?"

"The eye?" Xander nodded. "No, 'm a vampire. Couldn't care less about it. What do you really want?"

"Another partner. Me, Jonathan and you. We'd be a killer team. You up for it?"

Spike blinked for a moment. "In what way ... up?" He smirked, thinking Xander would blush or even turn away.

Xander just snorted. "Any way you're comfortable with." he leered. "Any way at all."

"Jonathan?"

"He's straight. I'm ... not."

Spike just nodded. "We'll talk."

"Ok."

"Right now, let's get ready to rescue our prince."

Xander sighed. "Fun. Come on."

Spike licked his lips. "Where to, luv?"

Xander rubbed his face. "Back inside. I'm just waiting for Jonathan to show. He shouldn't be long."

"You really hooked up with that uber-geek?"

Xander frowned. Spike blinked at the fierce expression, where the hell had Xander learned to look so deadly? "You get one, I repeat one, stupid remark about Jonathan. That's it."

Spike revised his estimation of Xander's danger level up, by a factor of ten. "Sorry. I just ... he's not ..." He sighed, "Shutting up now. I just need to know how good he is, so I don't do something wrong in battle. See?"

"I do. We'll work out before the shit hits the fan." He turned and went back inside, expecting Spike to follow.

Spike did.

.

Jonathan appeared at the front door while they were still on their second cup of tea. He knocked on the door then just walked in.

"Hello, the house. Xander?"

Xander stood up, filling the small room a bit more than was comfortable. "In the kitchen."

Jonathan came in, dropped a pack on the floor and sat down in an empty seat.

"I'm exhausted. I swear, I'm never going on an assignment in England alone again. The main coven is all witches and they ... wanted me to stay. I really didn't want to, but they were insistent. But ... here I am. Now, tell me you've found our prince." He leaned back in his chair to allow Giles to put a cup of tea in front of him. "Thank you."

Xander filled him in on what they knew and what was liable to happen. Jonathan didn't look pleased in the least.

"Not happy." Xander shook his head. "If they auction him off before we get to him, we'll have to follow him. No matter where he goes. I'm inclined to leave Willow behind, take Buffy and Giles. Spike, of course, and just make a smash and snatch on him. What do you think?"

Jonathan nodded. "Could do. But ..." He glanced at Willow. "Leaving her behind makes me nervous."

Willow started to get indignant then sighed. "I don't do silly stuff anymore. The coven explained things to me. I always meant well but ... the road to hell and all that. I always ask now. Unless it's a true emergency. And then, only healing spells and find me spells. Ok?"

Jonathan nodded. "Ok. But I'd still rather you stay behind. I'm used to combat with Xander, I know the way he fights. I'd rather have you as backup. We also have to establish who's in command. I'm for Xander. He's had ... lots of experience in command. Giles is my second choice." Buffy cleared her throat. Jonathan looked at her for a moment then shook his head. "I don't think so. Xander won't follow you, neither will Spike. They're actually our best bets as fighters. I ... I'm a bit afraid that you'll lose your slayer powers in another dimension."

Buffy looked scared, as well she should. "You sure about that?"

Jonathan shook his head. "No, but since I've never encountered a slayer in any other dimension, it's a chance I'd rather not take."

Buffy thought about it for a few moments then said, "In that case, I really think I should stay here with Willow as ... backup ... sorta. I'd like to go but, if I'm going to be all non-slayery, it's a better idea for me to stay. I'd just be a liability."

Xander looked at her for a moment then said, mildly, "I really appreciate that, Buffy. I've been in ... Jonathan, how many?"

Everyone looked confused until Jonathan said, "Dimensions?" Xander nodded. "Twenty-five? No, more like forty. No slayer?" Xander shook his head. "Not even a rumor?"

Xander gave Buffy a look that could only be interpreted to be sad. "Not even a rumor of a rumor. Sorry Buffy."

Buffy surprised Xander and Jonathan by showing a, to them, new maturity by shrugging. "That's ok. Someone really should stay here with Willow. No telling what someone might do when you rescue that prince. So, I'm stay at home Buffy for once. Don't worry."

Xander nodded. "Ok. We need to do a workout shakedown thing. So everyone knows what everyone else can do. Jonathan?"

"I'll make arrangements. Excuse me. But we have to move fast."

Jonathan went to make a call. Xander eased back against one wall to watch the rest of the room.

Giles was sitting at the table, rubbing his eyes absently. Willow sat opposite him rummaging in her huge bag, no one in their right mind would call it a purse. Spike was standing in the outside door, smoking and scowling. Buffy, seated opposite Giles, was idly examining a lock of hair for split ends.

Jonathan returned and said, "I got a reservation tomorrow in Xanadu." He held up a hand. "That's not its actual name, that's unpronounceable by humans. That's just what I call it. Xander?"

Xander scowled, "I hate Xanadu. But ... whatever. Bed?"

Giles pointed down the short hall. "Down there last door on the left. I'm next up the hall. Willow is last on the right and next to her, Buffy."

Xander looked around. "And where does Spike sleep?"

Spike shrugged. "In the basement. When I'm here. Got a nice little flat of my own."

Xander got up, thumped down the stairs and looked around. It was a typical suburban unfinished basement, in other words, it was dismal. Xander shook his head, thought 'Not a chance in any hell.' and went back upstairs.

"Spike, you're with me. Jonathan, you got any objections?"

Spike blinked. " 'Scuse me? 

Jonathan just shrugged. "I don't care. But you're not fucking while I'm in the room. We'll also have to have two tents. Giles and I can share one and you two can have the other."

Giles flushed heavily but gamely offered, "If you like, you can bed with me. There's twins in my room."

Jonathan sighed, "If only. But I'll be glad of a bed away from Mr. Randy."

Spike blinked, opened his mouth then closed it. Xander looked at him then they both started to laugh. Buffy said, blankly, "Wa'?" then cracked up too. Giles realized what they were laughing at and then Willow did. They also started to laugh.

Jonathan waited for them to quit then demanded an explanation, which he got. At the end, he spent a few minutes chuckling, then muttered, "Needs a Shag Giles." and snorted once.

They sat around, doing nothing much; the TV was on to the news but no one was really paying any attention. Xander watched the weather, Spike grumbled that there was no 'footie' news here while the rest ignored it in favor of reading. Jonathan had a scroll draped across the portable lectern he used for reading.

Giles was also reading. He'd found three books in his collection that had something on Bane's and was devouring them.

Bed time came when Giles slammed his last book closed and announced that he was retiring to sleep and everyone else should do the same. Xander rolled his eye at Spike who just smirked and headed for the bedroom.

They all made it to bed without too much whining on anyone's part. Jonathan only had one complaint and that was that the sheets contained polyester, which he hated. Xander insisted on all natural materials in his clothing for the simple fact that it was really awkward when your clothing fell apart because artificial fabrics didn't exist in which ever dimension he'd wound up it.

Xander just stripped and flopped onto the bed. "Well?"

Spike snorted then announced, "If you think I'm gettin' it on with everyone listening, think again."

"Me neither, but there's only one bed and I'm not sleeping on the floor." He glowered at Spike in a way that made even that hardened individual shudder slightly. "And you're not either, nor are you sleeping in the basement. Looks more like a dungeon, if you ask me."

Spike started to strip but paused to sneer, "Oh, and you've had so much experience, I'm sure."

"Your upper class accent is showing." Xander chuckled a bit then said, "Yes, I've had a lot of experience, from both sides of the bars. I really, really hate oubliettes." He shuddered dramatically then lifted the covers. "Come on, get in bed. I'm tired and want to get to sleep."

Spike kept his boxers on and crawled into the bed. "There's two sides. Stay on yours."

Xander just snorted, grabbed Spike and spooned behind the smaller man. "Shut up. It's going to be an early morning and a hard day." He settled down grumbling, "Fuck, I hate Xanadu. Really really." And on that complaint he fell asleep.

Spike settled as soon as he realized that Xander wasn't turning him loose anytime soon. He was asleep within fifteen minutes.

.

Morning came, as mornings are wont to do, and everyone gathered in the kitchen for breakfast before going to Xanadu. Xander wasn't in a good mood and everyone knew it.

It started with him drinking all the coffee, directly from the pot. Jonathan grimaced and just made more while Buffy, Willow and Giles stared. Spike just sighed and leaned against the counter to wait for a new pot to brew.

He wasn't in the best of moods himself as he hated being awake in the daytime, dodging the sun wasn't his favorite pass time. "Oi, whelp, who said that was your personal pot of coffee."

Xander just plopped down in a chair and growled, "I did. Wanna make something of it?" He gave Spike a look that pleaded early morning grumpiness.

"Not particularly. Only I get some of the next pot. And how the hell do you not scald your mouth?"

Xander shrugged. "One of the few benefits of being a Bane. I just ... don't get burned. Who's cooking?"

Buffy held up her hands in a gesture of surrender. "Not me. No way."

Willow nodded vigorously. "NO! Buffy does not cook. Ever. Really."

Giles just got up and found a frying pan. "Eggs, bacon, toast, frozen hash browns. Anything else?"

They all shook their heads. Xander just added, "Lots, please. I eat a lot and I hate being hungry. Is there more coffee yet?"

Buffy jumped between Xander and to coffee maker. "No, I'll defend the caffeine with my life." She struck a dramatic pose, at which Xander laughed. "That's better. After we all get ours, you can have the rest."

Xander just grumbled some more. Jonathan smirked then said, "He's not usually like this, he just really hates Xanadu. Big baby."

"Am not. I just ... the sky is green."

Giles asked, "Is the weather that bad?"

"Lime green." Xander nodded once. "And the clouds are usually orange."

Giles put a plate of scrambled eggs and toast on the table. "Why are the clouds orange?"

Jonathan shrugged and spooned up eggs. "No idea. Tell them about the plants."

Xander snarled. "You tell." he took some eggs and toast then leaned back so Giles could put the platter of bacon and hash browns down.

Buffy mumbled around a mouthful of toast and eggs. "I'm not going to like this, am I?"

"No, the plants are shades of purple, lavender, that sort of thing. And you don't have to worry about it as you're not going. Just me, Xander, Spike and Giles. Non-combatants aren't allowed."

Buffy didn't bother to pout as they'd already agreed that she was staying behind with Willow. Therefore, there was no reason to waste resources in taking her to Xanadu.

They finished breakfast quickly and helped clean up, or Jonathan did. Xander sat at the table and drank coffee, Buffy and Willow went into Willow's room to do something girly and Spike went out onto the deep back porch to smoke.

When all the work was done the four men gathered in the living room so that Jonathan could transport them to Xanadu. Spike smirked as Giles asked a dozen questions one right after another. Jonathan sighed and replied, "No, you can't get there from here, exactly. We'll be going to a transfer dimension, do not step off the platform for any reason. Again, no you can't learn how to do it, you either can or you can't. I will, however, have you both tested to see of you can do it. Now, stop asking me questions and hold on. I'm going to transfer in ... three ... two ... one."

And they disappeared with a soft pop. Buffy and Willow, who'd been waving to them went to finish cleaning the kitchen, men never did it properly.

.

Xander's mood didn't improve any when the customs men insisted that he empty his wizard space. He did so, with ill grace, then stuffed everything back in when they approved it all. He grumbled all the way through the process while Jonathan just looked amused. Spike and Giles both wisely kept out of it.

Then next transfer saw them in Xanadu and the sky was every bit as disconcerting as Xander had claimed, the clouds were even worse. Spike ignored the whole thing stoically but Giles had to swallow a few times before he followed them off the platform.

Jonathan found their tent easily, it had Xander's seal on its side. "In here. We'll stay here until we get a spot. Now ..." he rolled up his sleeves and put a bunch of crystals on a table. "I'm going to teach you how to charge crystals with spells. Xander uses a bracelet to activate them but, if you have the talent, you can just use them."

Giles picked up a gem and examined it. "I see. And you charge these crystals for Xander?"

Xander dumped a few more gems and crystals onto the table. "Yes, he does, but I can charge them myself. I'm no sorcerer, more like a battle mage. A Bane, in fact. But I can and do, do magic. It's just that most of my magic is battle magic. The rest is for traveling."

Jonathan smirked a bit. "Did you bring Reaper?"

"As if I'd get away with leaving him behind." Xander pulled the motorcycle/horse/birdthing out of his pocket, walked out the door and put him on the ground. He enlarged him and Reaper immediately turned into a huge black horse. Spike made a face.

Just because he'd been born before there were automobiles people seemed to think he was good with horses. But, no, that had been Angeluses 'thing' Spike didn't like horses that much. He really preferred cars or motorcycles, anything with a motor.

"Don't worry. He won't bite you, or carry you either. I'm his only rider. He'll let me take someone up behind me but that's all. And I'll tend him as needed." Xander smirked at Spike and rubbed Reapers nose. Reaper snorted then cocked one hip and went to sleep.

They went back into the tent so that Jonathan could teach Giles how to handle gems. Spike just watched. Mojo just wasn't his thing.

Xander was pleased to find that Giles was a mid-level battle sorcerer. He was well aware that the man was good with a sword. He just hoped that Giles could call Ripper as easily as he could call the Bane.

It turned out that he could.

They found that out when an officious demon of indeterminate ancestry barged into their tent. The demon found himself looking cross-eyed at a gladius, gripped in Rippers hand.

"You want something?"

"Sir!" The demon squeaked with fear.

"I do realize that knocking on a tent flap is a bit of an impossibility, but calling out is not. Or ..." he smirked evilly at Xander and Spike. "Perhaps just tie this idiot outside along with a whip."

Spike snickered, the demon turned an alarming shade of puce and Giles put his sword away. "So, what do you want?"

Jonathan cleared his throat. "I believe he is here with our slot." he dragged the terrified demon into the back of the tent to find out where and when they could go workout. Xander didn't tell Giles and Spike that the version of a workout here could be dangerous, they should have figured that out for themselves.

Spike and Giles were both well aware that a combat test in another dimension was not a 'fun and games' sort of deal. Giles hoped his forty-something body was up to it. Spike just hoped he got to really kill something.

Jonathan returned to them to tell them, "Well, we have a time. We can enter the ring in about an hour. And, Spike? You do realize that you don't have to worry about the sun here."

Spike just smirked a bit. "Generally don't have to worry about the sun in a different dimension. So what are the rules."

Jonathan just turned to lead the way to a grouping of chairs. "Sit down." everyone sat. "Not many. Most of the opponents here are constructs. But all the officials are real ... so ... no killing the officials. Everyone, thing, whatever, is fair game. And they can't kill us, but they can hurt us plenty. Magic expended here takes the usual amount of time to recover, gems are expended and have to be recharged. Food is nourishing, but flavors are ... off." he stopped to think a bit. "Oh, Spike, blood from constructs tastes good but it's not nourishing. I'll make sure there's some real blood for you for after. Now, I'm going to go make the last of the arrangements. Start getting into war mode." and with that, he got up and left.

Xander checked Giles' sword for nicks and weak spots. He also gave Spike a sword from his wizard space.

Spike examined it for a moment then decided that the saber fit him very well. He thanked Xander and sat down again, propping the sword against his thigh.

They waited about twenty minutes before Jonathan came back looking very satisfied with things.

"OK, we go in half an hour. Everyone get a good drink of water and go." Jonathan picked up a mug and sipped at its contents.

Xander did the same while Giles looked at Spike and mouthed, "Go?" Spike laughed so hard he nearly fell out of his chair.

Xander handed Giles and Spike mugs and said, "Drink, you'll need the fluids and make use of the jakes out back. Wallow in the small luxuries."

Spike drank the whole mug in several swallows and remarked that vampires didn't piss. Xander nodded but replied, "I know but you do sweat."

Giles just finished his drink and disappeared out the back. He returned a few moments later with a disgusted expression on his face and glowered at Jonathan. "That's just disgusting."

"I know, but what can you do."

Xander snorted. "Use a bush." and with that, he ambled out and disappeared into the bushes. He returned a few minutes later, rearranging his clothing. He stopped to pet Reaper then said, "Ok, let's do this thing."

He led them into the battle field without comment, taking point. Spike was relegated to his left while Giles was at his right, Jonathan took rear guard and they advanced into the compound.

Each compound was a sealed environment which kept stray spells and arrows from getting into the outside. It also kept the constructs inside. Various spells and illusions made it seem much larger than it really was. Each one covered about an acre of ground but paths twisted and turned within it, leading the combatants into dead ends and ambushes.

Xander advanced carefully, he was well aware that Xanadu could be deadly dangerous. No one would die but they'd be exhausted and sore at the end of this. He would also have a very good idea of the combat skills of his fellows. Giles he had doubts about, Spike he didn't.

Jonathan watched from his place behind the rest of the group. He knew that he and Giles would probably be left behind, sooner or later. It was the nature of war mages to leave the weaker members of their group behind. They always had some silly idea that their partners needed protecting.

Giles was also aware of that habit and was determined to nip it in the bud. He glanced back at Jonathan, who grinned at him and nodded. Jonathan had turned out to be a great, powerful sorcerer and a hell of a fighter. Xander had seen him at his best, or worst, depending on who you listened to, and still hadn't gotten over the need to 'protect' him. He decided it was time to nip that in the bud.

Jonathan smirked a bit, he'd been working with Xander for a very long time and was well aware of his idiosyncrasies. He'd been working on them for years. He'd never succeeded in doing more than getting Xander to admit that he had them.

Xander, meanwhile, was also aware of his need to protect his comrades. One of the reasons he worked alone so much was simply that his companions couldn't keep up with him. As a Bane he had battle skills of all kinds. He sighed, Jonathan was always getting on him about his loner tendencies. Xander admitted that, sometimes, he needed help, and this was one of them. A lone pursuit of an unsub through a dimension he wasn't familiar with wasn't fun. Getting his companions killed because he left them behind was unacceptable. He hated this sort of thing for exactly the reason Jonathan accused him of. He was a control freak and he couldn't control every aspect of a mission which included others. He had to keep his group together, thus a trip to Xanadu and practice in doing exactly that. He hated feeling so ambivalent.

They walked for a few minutes then the first attack started with some sort of monkey like being attacking Jonathan. Xander tried to wheel the group but only succeeded in confusing Giles, Spike stayed on his left, but Giles just pivoted in place, putting him on Spike's left instead of Xander's right. Spike and Giles jostled for position for a moment then Xander grabbed Giles and snarled, "On my right, always!" Giles scrambled to get into position and missed what happened.

Jonathan pulled a jewel from a pouch at his waist and tapped it into a bracelet on his right wrist. He barked something that Spike couldn't understand and a jet of red light shot from his outstretched hand and hit the monkey being in the chest. It fell down with a soft whimper and lay still. Jonathan took the gem out of his bracelet and dropped it into a different pouch on the other side of his belt. The other two attackers fled into the bushes.

"Well, that went well. Not!" Xander turned to Giles and asked, "What part of stay on my right didn't you understand?"

Giles sighed. "I'm sorry. I'm not used to this form of combat. Maybe if you explained the reasoning?"

Xander rubbed his face, this was another problem with working with others. He was more used to working with Jonathan in combination with mercenaries, than with equals. "You're the weakest member of the group, so far. You stay on my strongest side. Your job, for now, is just to keep me from being blindsided from that side. When we turn, we wheel, rather than pivot. You stay in your position, no matter what. I don't care if you have to run behind me to do it. You'll notice that Spike stayed on my left, in his assigned position. We all need to establish a good feel for where everyone is supposed to be at all times. That means, if you're out of position, you're liable to be mistaken for an enemy. I do tend to kill first then ask questions."

Spike glanced at Jonathan, who was looking tired already. "He going to be ok?"

Xander glanced a Jonathan. "Yeah, he's just tired of hearing the same ol' same ol'. I give this lecture every time we pick up some new merc's. Jon?"

"Exactly. Giles, I know we reached a sort of agreement by ... facial expression. But you have to stay in position or I'll agree with Xander and you'll be left behind. I'm sorry." he glowered at Xander for a moment then grumped, "and don't call me Jon."

Giles just nodded. "No, I'm sorry. I'm used to training and fighting with and beside Slayers. It's a whole different set of skills. I'll take a bit of time to change gears, so to say. But I'm perfectly capable of doing this. I swear."

Spike was well aware of the problem. He hadn't been one of the four Scourges of Europe for nothing. And Angelus had stripped the skin off his back enough for doing exactly what Xander was complaining about. Although his reasons for it were different from Giles'. Spike had wanted to get the most action, be the center of the fight. Giles was just used to a different form of combat. The results were the same. Giles seemed to understand the problem while Spike admitted that he'd had to have it beaten into him.

Xander started off again only to be attacked from the front. He snatched a sword out of thin air and waded in, Spike at his side. Giles stayed where he was supposed to be and realized that he was positioned to the right and slightly behind for a good reason. Jonathan rushed up to cover the left, forming a U-shape. This left them protected by the fighters and able to cast spells without interference.

Giles redeemed himself at once by hitting a thing that looked like a cross between a buffalo and a hippo with some sort of hex that tangled its legs up and tripped it. He then stabbed it in the eye with his gladius. He even managed to get to the brain and pull the sword out without getting it stuck in the skull.

Spike even managed to control his urge to jump in with both feet rather than stay in position. Instead, he kept his position on Xander's left, fighting off an advance by another of the monkey like men. When he jump kicked it in the head, it screeched once then fell down. He eyed it for a moment then turned to check on the rest of the party. Xander was wiping his sword off on a piece of rag while Jonathan was sorting through a handful of gems. Giles was looking a bit startled but satisfied.

"Ok, there, Giles?" Spike stepped closer to peer into his eyes.

"Yes, very much so. It seems that Ripper is a bit closer to the surface than I realized." Giles looked more satisfied and less surprised.

"Well, good then. Come on, Xander, let's get on our way. Daylight is burning." Spike smirked happily. He did so love different dimensions, ones where he could move about in the day. He'd known he'd be able to the second Xander and Jonathan had spoken about a green sky with orange clouds.

An hour later he was covered in mud, yellow stuff that was demon blood, sort of, and guts. He was wonderfully happy and ready for more.

Xander picked a claw out of his braid and wiped his sword on a bit of something he'd cut from a demons clothing. It disappeared in a puff of smoke when he let go of it but it took the goo he'd wipe off on it with it.

Giles dropped a gem into the used pouch and put another into the bracelet Jonathan had given him. He wondered why the bracelet only held one, so he asked.

Jonathan's reply made sense, "Because I've never figured out how to only activate one. If you use multiple gems, they all go off at once."

Giles retreated into thought while he drank a bottle of water. Xander finished handing the water around and ordered, "Drink that, then we're back to it. Melee this time."

Jonathan groaned as he got to his feet. He'd been lounging against a bolder, hoping that Xander would forget about that part of their shakedown. He hated the ultimate chaos of a melee with a fiery passion. Xander seemed to love them.

This one was a bit surprising and very gratifying. Giles joined Jonathan in jewel use and backed Xander and Spike perfectly. No opponent got at them from the back or the sides. The flashes of light the discharging gems gave off lent a surrealistic air to the battle.

Spike was his usual savage self, whirling and kicking, punching and snarling. His lightening quick reflexes left him a blur of sparkling steel and flying fists, more often than not.

Xander just plowed through the mass attack with his usual homicidal brutality. He wasn't nice now and he didn't intend to try to hide that fact from anyone. He just killed until there wasn't anything left to kill.

Spike glanced around, bouncing on his toes. "Well, that was bloody brilliant!" he then realized what he'd said and laughed.

Xander smiled at Spike and replied, "Bloody and brilliant. And Giles was no slouch either. Right, Jonathan?"

Jonathan just cracked his neck before replying, "He's really good. A bit more practice and he might even earn a sword. I never could." he frowned, feeling a bit jealous.

Xander sighed, he hated it that Jonathan had never managed to acquire any sword skills. He was, however, very good with guns, deadly in fact. It was unfortunate but true that guns didn't work in a lot of the dimensions they worked in. Still, Jonathan was a great partner and very powerful sorcerer.

"Jon, how long before you can teach him what he needs to know?" Xander passed around rations and water as he spoke.

"Not that long. He's got great grounding in theory, but he's hesitant and it kills his power. He holds back just a bit too long. We'll work on that." Jonathan smiled at Giles who was looking a bit down. "It's just a bit of lack of confidence. Most of his experiences with magic haven't been good ones so it's understandable. We'll charge the crystals after we've rested and work on it. Then we have to get back. Unfortunately, time runs concurrently between these two dimensions."

Giles decided that he wasn't about to let this opportunity slide so he said he was going to take a stroll around, if it was allowed. Jonathan just nodded at that and summoned an escort, explaining that he'd get lost otherwise.

Xander smiled at Giles as he slipped out the flap. "You did good, G-man. Really."

Giles gave him an irritated glower, and grumbled, "How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?"

Xander smirked at him and said, "Eleventy billion. Get use to it."

Giles glowered again and left.

He greeted the being with a slight smile and asked to be shown around a bit.

What he saw was one of the biggest gladiatorial training centers, ever, anywhere. There were whole areas dedicated to one move alone. In this area you could only use one attack and one defense, huge groups of men, women and beings moved through them.

There were also areas where the occupants could only use magic, spells, hexes and weird lights flew like snow. Giles just knew that he was going to wind up in one soon.

His fears were realized when his guide asked, "Do you know which room you're going to be using?"

"Room? These are rooms?" Giles eyed the area for a moment.

The guide just shrugged and replied, "Well, not really but we have to call them something, don't we?"

Giles agreed rather sourly that; yes, they did have to call them something, although he thought areas, as he now remembered Xander calling them, suited them better.

The rest of the next three days was spent nearly equally divided between working out together, critiquing their work outs and watching Giles and Jonathan work out together. Oh, and resting. They didn't get much of that.

Finally, Xander proclaimed himself satisfied with their level of cooperation and they went back to the gate area and returned to Buffy and Willow.

.

Xander suggested that everyone get some rest and a decent meal. MRE's were nourishing but bland, OK, but not really good. At least, that was what everyone else thought. Xander actually liked them. They were a lot better than Nomas stew. And he wasn't even going there.

Giles and Spike both headed for showers while Jonathan eyed Andrew with a very displeased expression. Xander gathered Buffy and Willow up with a glance and led them into the living room.

Buffy sighed, "Ok. I take it that things went well?"

Xander settled into a recliner which groaned softly at his weight. "Yes. Ripper is … very good. And Jonathan has a few things up his sleeve to help him. But … right now, I think we might go outside or something."

The sounds coming from the kitchen included chanting, and yelling and crashing, Jonathan was making his displeasure at being a sacrificial offering very plain. And Andrew was doing his best to avoid it, thus the crashing as he dashed around the kitchen to avoid Jonathan's magical blasts.

"I'll fix the kitchen when they're done." Xander blinked as the sounds faded. "What? Backyard?"

Buffy listened for a moment then nodded. "I think so. Good. Now we can clean up their mess and make something to eat." She got up and wandered into the kitchen to start clean up.

Xander stayed in his chair, listening to the uproar in the back yard. He wasn't worried about Jonathan killing Andrew but he did wonder how he was going to rearrange body parts, or remove them. He grinned at that thought, remembering a certain demon who had displeased the sorcerer. They'd gotten quite a deal on Qualor penis powder. He snickered to himself.

Buffy stuck her head out the door to tell him, "I think they're done. Andrew is green … sort a'. Will he stay that way?"

Xander stood up with a groan, he wanted a shower too but there probably wasn't any hot water left, so he ambled into the kitchen to see what was what. It turned out that there wasn't that much of a mess, just a smashed tea trolley and a bit of a crack in one of the cabinet doors. That he could fix easily enough but he decided to leave it up to Jonathan, after all, he was the one who'd done it in the first place. He grumbled his way into a chair then jumped as Willow put a cup of coffee in front of him.

"Thanks. How long will it take for the hot water heater to recover? I really need a shower, then food, then bed." He sipped at the coffee and grimaced, Willow's coffee was always a bit weak for him.

Willow just smiled apologetically then offered, "I've got an on demand heater. There should be plenty.

Buffy nodded, interjecting, "Yeah, after the last time Spike and I came back covered in slime and he used all the hot water, we chipped in and got one." She glowered at Andrew as he limped in the back door. "And you … human sacrifice bad! You know that."

Andrew gave her an apologetic grimace and mumbled, "Jonathan says I'm not allowed anywhere near this mission. He says for me to go home … after I fix the mess. He says I'm too weak." He waved a rather over bejeweled wand at the cracked door, which fixed itself then tried to fix the trolley. However, the trolly was not willing to be fixed so it stayed a heap of rather sad looking parts in the corner. "Well, damn. I better go." and with that, he hurried out the door to go home and nurse his bruises .

Xander eyed the trolley then asked, "Is anyone really interested in getting that thing fixed?"

Buffy shook her head while Willow just fixed it with a wave of her hand. "There. Jonathan so owes me one."

Xander eyed the trolley with a jaundiced eye. Willow was very powerful but also unreliable, a certain attempt to send the world into hell pecked at his memory.

Willow caught that look and remarked rather snappishly, "I got better. More coffee?"

Xander was about to accept when Spike ambled in, hair curling damply. "Shower's free, Xander. I left clean towels and stuff. Giles went to bed already so don't cook anything for him." with that, he left to get some sleep.

Xander stood and sniffed himself. "Bleh! I'm ripe. Shower, bed, then food. Sorry, Buffy."

Buffy just waved on hand in a 'whatever' sort of way and put back the frying pan. "Go! Shower! We hear anything, we'll wake you up. Jonathan?"

Jonathan just grumbled something unintelligible and followed Xander out the door. Xander took the larger master bath, leaving the shower only guest bath to Jonathan.

It didn't take him long to get clean, he did so love hot water. Some dimensions actually didn't have enough water to allow for water bathing and he really hated them, oil and a scraper just didn't do it for him. He wrapped a towel around his waist and ambled into the bedroom he was sharing with Spike. Spike was already curled up on his half of the king sized bed, sound asleep. Xander took a moment to admire the vampire then crawled between the sheets and dropped off at once.

.

They didn't get to sleep themselves out though.

Buffy hammered on the door, shouting, "Up! Giles got intel that the sale is starting in three hours. Come on, we cooked already."

Xander snarled, crawled out of bed and started getting dressed. "I knew this was going to happen. Fuck."

Spike rolled out the other side if the bed and scrabbled around under it for his boots. He settled on the bed to think for a moment. "We going in geared up? Or not?"

Xander thought as he put his pants on. He looked like he was getting ready to go on a date. "Maybe not. I think I'll just stick everything in wizard space. That way we won't look suspicious until it's too late. Spike?"

Spike nodded. "Right you are. So, black jeans instead of baggy pockets, and silk?"

Xander nodded. He pulled on a dark red silk shirt then a leather jacket. "Right, spelled to protect against all sorts of things. But not blades or arrows."

Spike grunted in reply and pulled on a blue shirt and a jacket like Xander's.

These jackets were hip length drovers coats with a single cape and huge pockets. The leather was glossy with saddle soap and whispered softly as they moved. Xander and Jonathan had chosen them for their big pockets and Jonathan had cast protective spells on them as well as their boots.

None of that would protect them from much more than an incidental attack. It certainly wouldn't do any good against a concerted attack from a heavily armed warrior or a strong sorcerer. But it was better than nothing and would send the proper signals to the right people.

Giles stuck his head in the door to ask, "Should I wear boots or shoes?"

"Wear those biker boots with the straps. They look nice and are really more what they expect to see. If you have anything you especially need and they shouldn't see, bring it to me after food."

Willow laughed from the kitchen. "Food? It's brunch. Come on, before the eggs get cold."

They all trooped into the kitchen to find platters of scrambled eggs, toast, bacon, hash browns and fried ham sitting on the table. The coffee was still in it's pot but cups were at the table setting. They all got seated, leaving Xander to one end of the table by himself, and Buffy passed the coffee pot around, saying, "And there's more coffee in the vacuum pot on the counter behind Spike."

Spike didn't bother to even try to eat, he just took a mug and sipped. "Yes, o pos. Perfect, Red." He gave Willow a nod of thanks.

Jonathan put a pot of something on the table and said, "Sun screen, and I've also imbued your clothing with sun proofing. Make sure to get it behind your ears and between your fingers. It's not as good as a ring of Amara but it'll do the job."

Spike eyed the pot for a moment then reached out a shaky hand. "You're sure? I mean … I'm ..." he took a deep breath. "On the other hand, I'm not sure what I mean. I think I'll just be quiet now."

Buffy started to snicker but a fierce glower from Xander shut her up. Willow just smiled a bit nervously and hurried to pour her coffee.

Xander grimaced at that particular cup. Willow took her milk with a heavy dash of coffee. It was sacrilege, pure and simple.

Giles turned down coffee in favor of Earl Grey. Spike just sneered. His oft voiced opinion of Earl Grey was, "Ya might as well drink gin as that shite." Xander just ignored the whole thing in favor of planning their 'raid' on the auction. He really, really hated slavers.

Breakfast done, Xander went out and examined Reaper. He was in great shape so Xander shrank him down and stuffed him into wizard space. He wasn't sure if he'd need Reaper or not, but better safe than sorry was high on Xander's list.

Jonathan checked his jewels, weapons; not that he'd use them much, and supplies. He kept food and water in his wizard space, just as Xander did.

All arrangements made, they headed off for the auction, leaving Buffy and Willow behind to 'mind the home fires' as Giles said. They weren't happy about it but there was nothing much they could do. If things went sideways, there wouldn't be time for the men to do anything to get them out of the auction house and they probably couldn't fight their way out alone. So they stayed home, grumbling bitterly about it.

.

Their entrance was all that could be expected of a Master Vampire, a Watcher turned Demon Hunter, a powerful Sorcerer and a Bane. Every head in the room turned.

Of course, most in the room didn't know who these men were and the one's who did wouldn't say. But everyone felt the power rolling off the four men like heat waves and they reacted to it. A corridor formed between the door and the box they were obviously headed for.

They stalked through the parted crowd like princes on home ground and settled into seats.

They were offered snacks and drinks by a cringing demon wearing a few bits of leather and some chains. Giles wasn't sure if it was a slave or just a servant, and he really didn't much care. They couldn't rescue every being in trouble and he'd long ago quit beating himself up about it.

Xander, noticing the expression flit across Giles' face, leaned over and whispered, "They're all employees. This bunch won't trust a slave in the front. Too much of a chance of an incident."

Giles relaxed, took a drink and whispered back, "Poison?"

Jonathan nodded. "Yes, and spines and ... other stuff you really don't want to know about"

Spike shuddered but refused to explain why. He would only say that some beings had teeth where no one should have them.

Xander snickered softly, he knew exactly what demon Spike was thinking of. Giles glowered a little but didn't ask, he was smarter than that. If he wanted to know he was going to have to look it up. Spike would tell him anything he needed to know, if it was about a mission, other wise, he was on his own.

Xander looked around, marking those he thought might be trouble and those who were just there for entertainment. He didn't like this whole thing and was inclined to just flatten the place on general principles. He decided to pay the place a visit after they rescued their target.

So they settled in their places and watched. Most of the slaves were well cared for and didn't seem afraid, more resigned than anything else. The few that were afraid turned out to be criminals, sentenced to slavery for fraud, or some similar crime. Violent criminals were still imprisoned or executed.

The last group was the one they were interested in. The prince was the star of this show.

As they waited for Mormora Rammora to be brought out, Xander got a bad feeling, which got worse as the evening went on.

Finally, the auctioneer stepped to the front of the stage and announced, "Due to early sale, the Prince of the Tarlons, Mormora Rammora will not be offered. He was sold this morning to an undisclosed buyer. Please excuse any inconvenience." He started to leave the stage but was stopped by a large purple demon who jumped onto the stage and demanded to know who had bought the prince.

The rest, as they say, was history. A whole group took exception to the fact that they prince had been sold, under the counter so to speak, and made their displeasure known by destroying the auction house.

All this made it possible for Xander and company to find the record keeper. Xander left Giles and Spike on the door then grabbed the demon and demanded the purchaser's name and dimension. Since Jonathan and Xander both recognized the name they decided to leave. But not before creating a little mayhem of their own. The clerk made his escape to his home dimension and a trashed office, with resultant loss of moneys left the whole stable in a mess that took them months to clear up. Months which gave Xander time to deal with his mission in peace, at least from them.

.

It didn't take long for them to return to the house. Willow and Buffy greeted them with falling faces when they saw that the prince wasn't with them.

Buffy sighed, "Ok, now what?"

Giles shrugged. "The 'R' word."

Willow just picked up a book and asked, "Ok, what hell dimension did he wind up in?"

"Truebanda." Giles sat down and reached for a book.

Xander watched for a second then looked at Jonathan. "Should I?"

Jonathan considered it for a moment, they did have the time.

"Been there?"

Xander shrugged his massive shoulders. "Morning Star and Great Axe training."

Jonathan thought for a moment. "Will they believe you?"

"Probably not."

"Let them look it up themselves. I'll make tea."

Xander stripped down to shirtsleeves. "Ok. I'll just sit and watch." He smirked a bit. "Or try to seduce my vampire."

"Oh, please! Mr. Peanut butter Thighs?" Jonathan had developed a very nice sneer since high school.

Xander just snorted, "Vampire, remember? But I don't think he's gotten much since Dru pulled up stakes and took off."

Spike, who could hear them quite plainly, ambled over to tell them, "I'm no man whore. I'm picky. Got standards an' all that, don't I? Haven't done without but pickin's are slim."

Xander just smirked at the now much smaller man. "So? Fancy a horse back ride?"

Spike gave Xander a considering look then said, "After, yeah?"

Xander nodded. "Ok, after. Something to come home too."

Spike just lit a cigarette and ambled outside to smoke it.

A few moments later, Giles just gave an annoyed snort. "Ok. Tell."

Xander gave up what information he had, while Jonathan just smirked. Both Xander and Jonathan had expected some argument from Giles but were pleasantly surprised when he just believed them.

"Well, let's get going then." Giles stood up, grabbing the pack he'd readied the night before. "I nearly forgot this damn thing"

Xander turned to Jonathan. "We ready to go?"

Jonathan checked his bag then replied, "I'm ready when you are. Collect Spike and we'll go rescue our target."

Buffy chirped from her seat at the table, "I thought you were going to go directly from the auction house?"

Xander nodded agreeably enough. "We were. But we know that dimension fairly well and the auction house array leads into a not so good place. I have a few connections there and I'm going to use them to find Morry. Trubanda is ... in an odd sort of mess. They aren't reproducing like they should. No one knows why. So they're kidnapping breeding males. Morry is one. But ... we're going to get him back. We don't need the apocalypsey badness that will result if we don't. Might look into fixing the curse or whatever, if we have time."

Buffy nodded. "Ok. You need us to do anything? Have any idea how long you'll be gone?" at Xander's glare she added, "On this side?"

Xander shook his head. "Not sure. I trained there so I know that time runs differently there. But not how."

Jonathan stopped his packing to explain, "It's one of those dimensions were time is ... flexible ... for lack of a better explanation. We'll arrive shortly after our target. Finding him takes however long it takes. Then ... we'll be back. Might be as long as a week, but it'll be at least a day. Don't wait up." He buckled the last strap on his pack, hoisted it onto his shoulder and said, "I'm ready. Xander?"

Xander finished his own packing, which consisted of filling his water bottles, strapped his pack up and nodded. "I'm ready. Spike? Giles?"

They both indicated that they were ready so Jonathan handed his pack to Xander and got out some chalk. "Basement?" Willow nodded so they trooped down the stairs.

Jonathan didn't take long to complete his pentagram, which he called and array. They set out candles and burned incense. Jonathan chanted and they disappeared.

.

Xander swore as he stumbled. Cobblestones were hell on landing, they always put him off balance for a second. He was a bit amused to see that Spike had actually managed to land on his butt.

Giles and Jonathan just waited until Spike got himself sorted then they all shouldered their packs and headed out to find a place to stay.

This turned out to be an inn of questionable reputation. A don't ask, don't tell sort of place which charged by the hour, day, week or whatever. Spike sniffed, remarked, "Smells clean." and waited.

Jonathan clicked a jewel into his bracelet and cast a spell. "Clean. No dark magic."

They were all a bit startled when an old woman yelled out the window. "Hey! Bastards! No casting on the inn. I'll call the watch on you."

Jonathan just smiled in a conciliatory way and called back, "Sorry. Just checking." He walked over to the window. "We need a ... or several rooms."

"Ok. I got rooms. No magic, except protective, and you have to ask permission for that. No whores. No fighting. Rooms are two silvers a piece, per person, meals included. But not drink." The woman eyed the whole group then stuck her hand through the window.

Jonathan just shook his head. "We need to see the rooms first. And taste the food."

"Well!" She eyed them again then disappeared from the window.

The door opened quickly and she snapped, "Well? Come on in, I don't have all day, you know."

They trooped into the common room, which was clean and smelled of pine and sage. The old woman snapped, "Well, sit down. I'll bring you a couple of pies. If you like them, I'll take you to see the rooms. Two coppers for the food, if you don't stay."

She scurried into the kitchen, yelping in startlement as Xander followed her to the door. She stepped out of his way to let him examine the kitchen, which was as clean as the common room.

"Stew is cooked into common room, everything else in here. Satisfied?" Her sarcastic tone made Spike snicker.

Xander just complimented her on the inns exceptional cleanliness and returned to the table.

The innkeeper followed shortly after with two pies on a trencher, one meat, the other fruit. She also thunked a pitcher of small beer on the boards. "There. Hope you all have your own cups. I don't provide." She stalked off to check the sheets in the rooms she would offer them.

Xander just smirked happily at Giles. He'd told both Giles and Spike to pack their own 'camp set' as many places didn't provide plates, cups or eating utensils. He, Xander, carried a Marine issue mess kit himself. He also carried a Swedish army cutlery set and chopsticks. Jonathan carried much the same except he liked a thermal cup from some outdorsey place instead of Xander's wooden mug. A burned lip had left a lasting impression. Xander could drink boiling coffee right out of the pot but a hot metal cup would burn him.

Giles and Spike both had a common camping set from the local military supply store. Common but sturdy and easy to use. And keep clean. Xander had explained the usual lack of soap of any kind, or hot water.

However, now was not the time to worry about that. The big worry now was if the food was decent or not.

Xander pulled a knife out of his boot and used it to cut the two pies into four pieces each. Then he put one piece of each on everyone's plate. They settled down to taste the food.

They found that the meat pie was filled with savory meat, vegetables and gravy. The fruit pie was apple, sort of, with some spice they didn't recognize, but it was still very good. The beer was thin but good, very much like a lite beer without the funny after taste.

The decided that the food was more than acceptable so Xander went to call the innkeeper to take them to see the rooms.

The woman led them down a narrow hall and pointed, "There and there. If you don't like them, there's others over the stables."

Xander opened one door while Jonathan opened the other. Both rooms were clean with two beds and a small table in them. The beds were made up with sheets, blankets and pillows. A fireplace nearly filled one wall and proved to be a pass through type which served both rooms. They accepted the rooms.

It didn't take them much time to settle in. Then Jonathan started scrying for Morry.

It took him about an hour to find traces of the boy.

"Well, the good news is, our target isn't being mistreated. The bad news is ... he's about 300 mils away. Across some pretty bad terrain. The worst news is ... I think they're about to do a binding spell on him. I think." Jonathan made a face. This was the part of being a sorcerer that he hated. He was quite often not really sure of what he was scrying. He got feelings, and snippets of visions and had to interpret all of it. Some days it made him angry, others just crazy.

Xander looked deeply into the scrying bowl and sighed. "I think you're right. If they bind him, we'll have a hell of a time unbinding him. Good news would be good."

"Well, binding a Tarlon isn't all that easy. It requires a lot of preparation and the right phase of the moon." Giles' hopeful tone made Jonathan pull a huge book from his pack.

He spent a few minutes paging through it then sighed. "Well that was very helpful, Giles. And, as we're at the hind end of the moon phases and the ritual needs to be done during a waxing moon. ... We're in luck. And ..." He studied his book a bit more. "I need to know which phase of which moon is what. There's three, you know."

Spike snarled, "No. I didn't know. Exactly what are we dealing with?"

Jonathan just gave Spike an absent frown. "Moon phases. As soon as I'm sure, I'll tell you everything. I'm not about to make a bunch of blind guesses that turn out to be wrong." with that rather cryptic utterance, he left the room to find someone who could tell him about the moons.

He came back about a half hour later, after a very informative conversation with one of the stablemen. It seemed that all three moons were waning. The next nexus where all three moons would be full at the same time was in about 45 days.

So, they had 45 days to travel 300 or so miles, reconnoiter, make a plan and complete their rescue. Things were looking up, but not much.

Spike sighed. "They got tobacco in this dimension?"

Xander nodded, "Yes, but it's purple and tastes like burning rubber smells. Not good." He grinned, "You should have brought more with you."

Spike snarled, "Not like any of us were expecting to spend a month or more here. Thought it was going to be a quick smash and grab, right?"

Jonathan agreed with Spike. "We did. But we'll just have to deal. You really want to deal with not getting Morry back?"

Giles shuddered. "Not me, thank you. We'll manage." he turned to Jonathan. "We have enough money, right?"

Jonathan nodded. "We do. Gold, gems, labor. We can spend or trade our way around. We'll leave in the morning. After we get horses and supplies. The day's are 28 hours long here. And I can fix it so we'll only be gone about three days on our side. It'll take a bit of magic but I'll do that tonight after you're all asleep."

Spike blinked at that. "Why?"

"Because I have to be naked to do it and ... well, I don't like being stared at."

Spike looked indignant. "I wouldn't."

"Oh, you so totally would." That So-Cal expression coming from someone the size of Xander made everyone crack up; which was exactly what Xander wanted.

Tension relieved, for now, everyone set about getting comfortable for the night. Xander and Jonathan took one room which left the other to Spike and Giles. Xander smirked at Spike over Jonathan's head. Spike glowered back, obviously displeased with his room mate.

.

Jonathan cast his spell then went back to sleep. Xander woke, watched him do his work and went back to sleep too. There was no sense in starting their day tired.

Breakfast was oatmeal, sort of, it was blue for one thing, and it was covered in cheese, maybe. Spike found that he was hungry enough to eat it anyway.

Xander just dug in, eating like it was normal. Maybe it was, for him.

Jonathan ate too, pouring beer on it which made Giles grimace. No one thought to question the provision of beer with every meal. Beer was substituted for water in many primitive cultures as the water wasn't pure, while beer was.

After finishing their meal they went shopping.

Spike grumbled and growled but ambled along after Giles. Xander and Jonathan headed directly for the stable area to pick mounts. Luckily for them, horses were just horses here. This meant that both Giles and Spike were in luck, they wouldn't have to learn to ride something weird.

Xander glanced over his shoulder at Spike. "You know how to ride." It was a statement rather than a question.

Spike made a face. "Yeah, I do. But horses and I are not friends, if you know what I mean."

"Just as long as you can stay on, I'll take care of the rest." Xander turned back to look over the offerings.

He had Reaper but they still had to find a horse for the others and at least three mules for their baggage. They could have made a forced march of it but that would attract unwanted attention. Although, Xander decided, they would have to make a march of it to get back to the gate before someone caught them. "Jonathan, gate?"

Jonathan shook his head. "No. I'll just create a new one where ever we are. I just need about ten minutes to do the spell. Can't preload a gate spell or I'd do that."

"Well, that relieves me of the bother of preparing for a forced march back here. Thank what ever god there is here."

Giles surprised both Jonathan and Xander by asking, "War horse or palfrey? I'm inclined toward a palfrey, heavy weight but not a war horse. You?"

Xander shrugged his shoulders negligently. "I'll be riding Reaper. But I'd suggest a strong palfrey for each of you and two mules."

Spike sighed. "I hate horses. I know, I was born in a time when that was all there was, but I still don't like them. I was a city boy and more used to hiring a cab or walking. Angelus was the horseman. Irish, you know." He turned to look at the horses with a sour expression.

Giles laughed a bit. "I was a city boy too but the Watchers Council made sure we all knew how to handle a horse. Short term, at least. I can ride fairly well and I'm sure I'll get better quickly. Nothing like practice in the field. But I don't know much about caring for them. I just rode the beast then turned it over to the stableman to be cared for."

Jonathan shook his head. "Not with us. You'll learn on the job. We each take a chore in the camp as well."

Giles glanced at Jonathan out of the corner of his eye. "Wasn't suggesting anything else. I was just warning you that I need to be taught."

Jonathan shrugged a bit. "Sorry. Should have known better." He pointed. "Do you like that nag? She looks strong, fairly young, but not too young. And she seems calm. Spike?"

But Spike was already haggling for a horse that had caught his eye while Xander looked on in amusement.

Jonathan just led Giles to the mare they had picked and began to look her over. She stood well, not objecting to being handled by a stranger. Jonathan sighed a bit at that. "I'll have to spell her so that she doesn't just go with anyone. But ... other than that ... what do you think?"

Giles was also handling the mare. He ran his hands over her legs and back. Pulled up her lip to look at her front teeth then patted her on the neck. She bore with all this without complaint, only flapping her lip a bit.

"Seems good to me. How are her feet?" Giles wasn't about to look at her shoes, he had no idea what to look for.

The stableman interjected, "She just got new shoes last week. We reshoe a nag the second we get them in. Our farrier is an expert."

Jonathan nodded absently. "Good. How's she go on?"

"Good. Not a puller but she's got good heart. I'll saddle her up and let you try her out. Just don't leave our corals."

Giles eyed the tack the man produced from a line of chests. "Tack come with her?"

"Might. If you don't have your own. This stuff is ok, but it's got some wear. Nothing major, it's all in good repair." The stableman efficiently tossed the blanket over the mare's back and put the saddle on. He presented the bit on the palm of his hand and she obediently took it.

Giles mounted and gave office. The mare moved out easily, mouthing the bit. He twitched the reins and she quit. He realized that she liked a slightly firm hand on her reins.

He met Spike and nodded at him. Spike wheeled his horse to ride beside Giles. This wasn't just to be companionable, they needed to see if the two horses would work well together. They did, ignoring each other after a twitch of the ear.

Giles glanced at Spike. "Shall we trot?"

"We should." Spike gave his horse a light tap of his heels and the gelding began to trot.

Spike hated trotting as he disliked posting to a trot. The rise and fall played hell on his thighs.

Giles wasn't that fond of trotting either, in fact, he intended to break his horse of trotting at all, if he could. "Canter then?"

They cantered then returned to the sales area.

Giles retained the reins as did Spike. Xander was already deep in negotiations with the horse trader. Jonathan standing nearby with a couple of mules and his own choice of horse.

While Xander completed his negotiations, the other's introduced the horses and mules to each other. This wasn't as silly as it seems, many times a cavalcade came to grief because of animals that would not tolerate each other. They didn't need the problems that incompatible animals might cause.

They had to lead the animals back to the inn as riding within the city walls was forbidden to all but the City Guard. Xander opined that this was a good thing as many people were killed or injured every year by careless or uncaring riders. Wagons and carriages were held to a walk, or else.

Just before they arrived at the inn, Xander produced Reaper in full gear and added him to the string. When they entered the back yard, they found that the stable attached to the inn was ... not something they'd leave a rat in, much less a horse.

Xander just told Giles and Jonathan to go collect their luggage and pay their bill. He then turned to preparing their horses for their trip. Spike went to help him.

"This is bad. I can't believe that anyone would let a stable get into such bad shape." Spike glanced around and shook his head.

"Most of the cities in this place don't allow horses in the upper streets at all. Many just sell their mounts and buy new when they leave. Or they stable them near a gate for convenience sake." He finished checking shoes and feet and moved on to check tack.

Jonathan reappeared with a trunk on his shoulder, Giles carried the other. "Ok, here's our stuff. She was a bit grumpy as she thought we were going to stay awhile longer. But, I paid her off and got her to agree to pack a basket. Pies. It's all she makes beside that stew and bread. I also got some cheese from her. Fresh stuff but it's goat."

Xander seemed satisfied with this, Spike didn't care and Giles seemed satisfied as well so everything was good. They led their string to the gate and mounted up.

.

What they'd hoped would be a quick trip to a small mountain valley turned out to be a more or less mad dash. No one had thought to tell them that the weather was closing in. The natural heat sink of the city kept it fairly warm, even in mid winter. They found that it was late fall when a teamster stopped to gossip with Giles while they waited to be let through the city gates.

Xander just grumbled, "And the other shoe falls. Well, nothing for it, we'll just have to make a forced march of it. Wasn't wanting to treat the animals so hard."

Jonathan spent a few minutes talking to the teamster then came back to the group to say, "We need to travel fast but not forced march speed. The first snow usually falls in about three weeks, in the mountains. We'll be at the pass, which is low, by the way, in ten days. If all goes well." he got a grim look around his eyes, and added, "And it will. I promise."

So they'd traveled, teaching Spike and Giles what they needed to know on the way. It hadn't taken much magic to keep the weather nice. This time of year, here, was fairly dry, if a little chilly.

The first night had been interesting.

Giles looked at the tent with a sigh, "Ok, how the hell do you put up something like this?" He eyed the pile of canvas and poles with distasted.

Jonathan grinned. "Well, first we get the poles back to size." He waved a hand over a few sticks he'd pulled out of the middle of the bundle of canvas. They enlarged into four uprights and a ridge pole. The uprights were about nineteen feet long, while the ridge pole was nearly fifteen. This provided for a tent that was fifteen feet wide, nine feet tall at the pole and a bit more than thirteen feet long. Plenty of room. "And then we tie in the curtains, lift it up and set the poles, then we have to stake it. Xander will help. Come on, let's get started."

It didn't take them long to accomplish their task. Then Jonathan pulled furniture out of one trunk and enlarged it. They now had four beds, a table and chairs, as well as various other bits and pieces. Giles worried about what might happen if Jonathan, or he, exhausted their magic. Jonathan replied to his question. "Nothing. The spells are intrinsic in the equipment. All you have to do is tap the appropriate rune. I recharge the spells on a regular schedule. The other trunk has all the food, for both us and the animals. We won't starve, I assure you."

The chores were finished before dark and they spent a bit of time going over plans for their rescue. And they worked out, much to Giles' displeasure. He felt that they needed just as much rest as the horses, Xander begged to differ. He won.

They traveled all day, eating in the saddle. When they stopped at night the first thing they did was care for the horses and mules. Reaper ate a lot, but the other mounts had plenty too. A typical feed was a flake of hay, a measure of grain and as much water as the beast would drink. Now that they were working hard both the mules and horses got double feed; one flake of hay, a measure and a half of sweet feed and a half measure of food pellets twice a day.

Reaper, on the other hand, got two flakes of hay, like the others, but he also got two measures of sweet feed and a full measure of food pellets. And he was looking for more.

Xander fondly refused him more pellets, claiming that they constipated the demon. Reaper just snorted at him in disgust.

.

As they traveled, visits to various inns were necessary, they couldn't camp out every night. People would wonder why travelers avoided inns. So, word got around that a Bane was in their world, searching for something. Jonathan tried to keep their presence quiet but failed. Now, everyone in the area knew who and what they were but not what they wanted.

Xander spent a whole hour swearing to himself. He just hoped that the slavers didn't catch on to them.

They were in luck on that, it seemed, as no one in the area liked having a slave stable nearby. Too many daughters, sons, etc. disappeared into the compound, never to be seen again.

Xander was adamant that they needed to move fast as soon as he found out about the leak. So, they were up early, did the camp chores and moved out. They rode until nearly dark and camped where they could, or spent the night in an inn. It wasn't a forced march, quite.

Spike was bitterly regretting his inclusion in this mission. He did enjoy the ability to be in the sun, but the hard ridding was just not his thing. His ass was, frankly, worn out. He was afraid that he was developing saddle sores. Something he hadn't thought a vampire could do.

Xander just said,"Well, I wasn't expecting that but let me take a look. I've got a cream but I'm not sure it will work on you."

So they entered the tent and Xander got a good look at Spike's very sexy bare backside. He examined it carefully then applied the cream. "We'll see how that works. And don't wait to tell me if it doesn't. I don't want you out of shape when it comes time to fight."

Spike grumbled, "After all, we wouldn't want the vampire out of commission, would we?"

Xander pinned Spike down with one hand in the small of his back. "No, I wouldn't. And there's no reason for you to suffer, just because." Then he bent down and kissed the back of his neck. "So stop being a damned martyr." Xander bit into Spike's trapezius, between his neck and shoulder.

Spike stiffened and had all he could do to keep himself from groaning. "Fuck! Xander, you know what that does to a vampire."

"I do." Xander smirked at Spike's indignant snarl and sauntered out, dropping the front fly with a snap of his wrist. He was going to enjoy having Spike as a partner. Jonathan could bless their ... whatever you called it.

It took them ten days to make it to their target. This did not mean they were ready for a rescue. They were only ready for reconnaissance. A lot of it.

They set up a camp and Jonathan warded it to a fare thee well, teaching Giles all the spells as he did so. That was when Xander realized that Giles was making his own grimorie. He couldn't resist poking Spike in the side to attract his attention to the act.

"Setting himself up, innit he? That's good. When you're gone, we'll have better wards."

Xander caught Spikes look. "And what makes you think I'm leaving without you?"

Spike looked sad, "Everyone leaves me. I'll enjoy it while I can then ... well, memories are better than nothing. Told you 'long time ago, I'm loves bitch."

Xander just put an arm around the smaller mans shoulders. "We'll see."

Spike sighed, gave up any resistance and leaned against Xander. "Yeah, I guess we will."

.

It turned out to be a real pain to do any recon on the compound. The whole place was warded heavily. The only person who could get anywhere near without setting off some kind of alarm was Spike. It seemed the wards didn't quite know what to make of a vampire.

But Spike turned out to be more woods wise than expected, his annoyed, "What? I don't like it, but I can do it. Angelus wouldn't accept anything less than obedience." made Xander and Jonathan snort. Giles just rolled his eyes.

It took Spike four days of woods crawling and sneaking around to get a basic layout of the compound. All it had was the location and general size of buildings, where fences were and the location of the guard towers and gates.

After that, Jonathan tried scrying to see if he could find out what was in the buildings. Spike had demanded to know why he didn't just do that first and was told that scrying, at least the way Jonathan did it, depended on several things including location. If they wanted to know what was in a building they had to know its location.

It took another day to figure out what each building was. The stables turned out to be the central building with the barracks behind it and offices scattered here and there amongst the houses. They only knew that the buildings were offices and houses, not who lived in them. That was another type of scry and Jonathan didn't want to use up the energy and spells needed to find that out. He did scry for Morry in particular.

He found him, not in the stables or the barracks, but in one of the houses. Giles remarked, "Well, we really should have expected something like this. He's very valuable. I, personally, wouldn't put a piece of property as valuable as he is in a common stable. Some stable hand might be tempted to sample the goods and that never turns out well." He glanced around, Xander looked amused, as did Spike but Jonathan looked vaguely horrified. "What? It's true."

Jonathan muttered, "And you wonder why I don't like the more primitive societies. But ..."

Xander held up a hand. "And that's why I pick your jobs so carefully. I wouldn't have you here but we won't make it out without you. So ... deal."

Jonathan made a face but it was more accepting than anything else.

Giles cleared his throat. "I'm sorry to say that ... we have ten days to get this done before he's bound and can't be rescued. So ... we need to finish this soon. I don't like leaving something like this to the last minute. Planning."

Xander nodded. "Yes. Planning. Jonathan? Spike? Ideas?"

They settled down to eat and plan. Finally, it was decided that Spike and Xander would keep an eye on the compound until they could figure out the guard schedule and plan a path to the house.

Their 45 days were reduced to 10, then 6. Xander paced the camp snarling to himself. Spike expected an explosion at any moment but nothing happened.

Jonathan finally took pity on him and explaind, "Xander gets like this before a raid. Don't mind him. We'll be ready in time. Tomorrow most likely."

Spike finally wandered into his path. "Xander."

"Spike."

"Alright there?" Spike cocked his head in that way he had.

Xander shook himself like a wet dog. "No. I hate waiting on something like this. I'm not a nice person anymore. I need to be done with this. I need to ... do battle."

"Ah." Spike just sighed, "Me too. But we have to wait. Reason most of my plans went to shit. No patience."

Xander snorted. "Don't you think I know that. I'm a hack and slash sort of person. I can plan when I have to. But, if there's people around better at it than me, I let them do it. Why should I waste brains like Giles and Jonathan?"

"No reason at all. That's why I'm still hangin' around. Let the brains do the plannin' and the brawn do the bashin'. Right?" Spike grinned at Xander. "So. Got any cards?"

Xander laughed. "When you're right, you're right. So ... no cards. I have knucklebones or shut the box."

They wound up playing knucklebones while they waited for Giles and Jonathan to get done with the planning.

Giles called Xander and Spike into the tent at dusk. "Well, this is as good as it gets." Giles pointed to the real parchment map he and Jonathan had drawn. "The stockade is low, only ten feet tall. Spike can jump it easily as can Xander. Jonathan and I will provide a diversion here." He pointed to a spot near the front gates. "It's almost diametrically opposite the spot where Morry is being held."

Xander immediately pointed out the fatal flaw in the plan. "And how are two wizards supposed to fight their way across the compound from the front gate to that house?"

Jonathan snorted, poked Giles and said, "Told you. We need a warrior and a wizard in each team. We meet up at the target house asap. Xander and I are used to working together and so are Giles and Spike. Those are the teams I recommended, Giles seems to think, since he's older, he should be in command. Xander?"

Xander shrugged. "Giles and Spike take the attack on the main gate. Cause as much commotion as possible, toss around a lot of smoke to cover your retreat then make for the hole in the palisade. Get to the target house as fast as you can. Jonathan will be preparing the gate while I rescue Morry. We'll jump as soon as we're all together. Questions?"

Giles rubbed the back of his neck. "If you had this figured out already, why have me do anything?"

"To see how you think." Xander shrugged his big shoulders and smirked slightly. "You've got an ego problem, but that'll get cured fairly quickly. Other than the wrong match in teams, it was what I planned myself. So. Jonathan?"

"I've got plenty of smoke grenades and jewels, so does Giles. I'll give all my grenades, except for a couple, to Giles. He's got enough jewels." Jonathan glanced at Giles for conformation of this. Giles nodded at him and accepted a bag of grenades.

They split up, going to their assigned positions. The signal was to be a short blast on a horn that Jonathan gave to Giles.

Some ten minutes later, Giles gave the required blast on the horn then tossed the first grenade into the main gates. Spike tossed another. Giles followed up with a scattering of gems that, when activated by contact, exploded violently. The guards who rushed out to see what the grenades were immediately stepped on several of them blowing themselves to bits. The other gems went off from the concussion and got most of the second wave of guards.

The second they heard the grenades go off, Xander and Jonathan cut a hole in the palisade and entered the compound. It was about 250 yards to the house, down a narrow path the residents insisted was a street.

Xander went first, sword in hand. Jonathan followed with gems ready and Reaper took back. No one knew how intelligent the 'horse' was, but he was smart enough to kick anyone running up behind them.

It turned out that, while there was no one in the street, the door was heavily guarded, and barred.

Xander applied his foot to the brace and the door smashed open with a satisfying shower of splinters. The guards attacked at once. Much to their horror, Xander began to sing.

This was one of the strange things about a Bane, most of them sang as they fought. It was frightening in and of itself, but Xander sang a war song that wasn't even of human origin.

Jonathan tossed spells around like confetti, backing guards off until Xander's inexorable advance forced them to either flee or fight to the death. Those that fled died anyway. Xander had long ago out grown the taboo over backstabbing. It didn't matter if they were stabbed in the back or the front, they died just the same. All that mattered was acquiring the target and getting out as undamaged as possible.

Jonathan tapped a gem into his bracelet and cast the 'find-it' spell. "Xander! He's in the back. This way." Jonathan led the way, tossing spells to clear it. Xander's sword work kept it clear.

They fought their way into the back and found their target. He was locked in a room on the left side of the back hall. The room on the right was, unfortunately, filled with more guards. Unfortunate for them, that is.

Xander just waded in, sword swinging, song reaching a crescendo. Jonathan took out the locked door with a jewel spell and called, "Here! Come with us."

Mormora Ramora, usually referred to as Morry, jumped to his feet. "Did my father send you?"

"Yes. Come on, man, hurry." Jonathan watched Xander decimate the remaining guards. "Xander has the locals done but there's sure to be more on the way. We need to get out of here."

"I'd love to ... but they've broken my leg." Morry looked terrified.

Jonathan looked at the odd angle of one of Morry's legs. "Fuck! Xander, hurry up. They broke his leg. You're going to have to carry him."

Morry looked indignant. "He will not. I can ..." he sagged.

Xander finished what he was doing, shook the blood off his sword and sheathed it. "He can ride me. Piggy back. He's strong enough in the arms to hold on. That'll leave my arms free. Come on, up you go." He picked Morry up and swung him around onto his back. Morry wrapped his arms around Xander's neck and shoulders; one arm over the shoulder, one under so as not to choke him. Xander undid his belt and fastened it over his legs to help hold the broken one in place. Morry whimpered in pain but didn't say any thing, "Sorry, Morry, I know it hurts. We'll be out of here in a few minutes. Jonathan?"

"I'll be ready by the time Giles and Spike get here. We need to find a more open room. Dining room?" Jonathan headed out the door to look for it.

"Up the stairs, the whole upper floor is a banquet hall. Will that do?" Morry's voice was full of pain but he still didn't complain.

Xander made it up the stairs without killing anyone. This wasn't that good as that meant all the remaining people in the building had to be in the banquet hall.

It turned out that they were free and clear as everyone had been on the ground floor, trying to find out what all the explosions were about.

Xander put Morry on the floor on a cushion and said, "I'm going to see if Giles and Spike need help. Jonathan?"

"Go. I'm going to start drawing the pentacle and begin the ritual. You have about ten minutes."

Xander just nodded, used to his partners distraction. "On my way. If you need me just scream."

Jonathan gave a dark chuckle at this and returned to his preparations.

Xander nodded again and left at a fast trot, no need for Giles and Spike to fight alone, now that Xander's job was done. Reaper would keep anyone from entering the front door and Jonathan had hexed the back shut. The hex was so powerful that the door was actually gone.

It was a hack and slash job to get back to the hole at the end of the street, most of the men were guards who had responded to the screams of the dying. They died too. Xander felt a bit sad at the loss of life but they were all slavers and that was a death sentence, Justice would not be denied.

He met Giles at the hole. Spike was right behind him, keeping the guards off his back.

Xander glanced at Giles as he trotted by. "Out of grenades?"

"Yes. That building right beside the gate?" Xander nodded as he pulled his sword out of someone's guts. "Turns out that it was a combination of drill hall, armory and barracks." Giles tossed a few spells out the hole.

"Well, that sucks. For them." Xander charged a few explosive spell jewels and tossed them through the hole. The explosions ripped through the crowded men, shredding armor that had been softened by Giles' spells. "Come on. Jonathan is setting up for the portal."

Spike snarled in the face of a startled guard then broke his neck. "Ok, I'm done here. There's only about six or seven real fighters left, the rest are slavers."

Xander shook his head. This place needed a visit from him, at a later date; right now, he had a prince to rescue. So he led the way to do exactly that.

They didn't have to fight their way back to the house, it was still clear from before. No one seemed inclined to get in their way again either.

It didn't take them long to make it back to the house and up to the banquet hall. Spike noticed that Xander was bleeding from somewhere, he could smell it. Giles was also bleeding.

"You're both hurt. We need to take care of that as soon as we can. Won't do for you to faint from blood loss." Spiked was sure that he'd get an earfull for that remark but he made it anyway.

Xander just nodded "When we get home. Won't take long."

Jonathan overheard that and remarked, "See? I told you he'd smell blood. Very handy sort. Come on." He motioned to the array on the floor. "I'm ready to go. Everyone in the middle."

Morry, who'd just stayed on the sidelines, keeping quite, finally spoke. "Were are we going?"

Xander picked him up as gently as possible while replying, "To your home dimension. Not our Earth. That ok?"

"Oh. Yes, please. I really don't want to go back there ... ever." He put his head down on Xander's shoulder.

Xander finally had time to really look at the boy. He knew the beings actual age but he looked like a 16 or 17 year old human. He also wasn't in very good shape. He showed signs of having been beaten with a strap or belt and several fist shaped bruises decorated what he could see of his torso. And he was way too light. Xander walked to the center of the array and stood.

Spike joined Xander with Giles trailing a bit after. He was wishing he had time to gather up some of the scrolls that littered a table against one wall.

Xander noticed this and just grumbled at Giles, "Wait until you see Jonathan's library. Never mind a few paltry scribbles like those."

Giles nodded and moved closer.

Jonathan checked to make sure everyone was in the circle then sighed, "Reaper?"

Xander just whistled. The huge horse appeared and jumped right into one of Xander's pockets, shrinking to fit as he touched it. This was a very strange sight, even to people used to demons and other odd goings on.

"Ready. Let's get out of here."

And with a toss of some power and a few words, they disappeared from that dimension with a rather anticlimactic pop.

.

They reappeared in the middle of a ceremonial pentacle at the palace of their rescue's father. The prince was quickly gathered up by medical personnel and rushed off. Xander watched this with a scowl, he hated not knowing how his rescues did. This looked like one of those times when he'd never really know. He was sure that these people would take good care of the boy but that wasn't like seeing it for himself.

The king wasn't available to see them, big surprise there, but one of his advisors was. This man was the typical royal, insufferably full of himself and convinced that everyone else was dirt beneath his feet. Xander just looked at him.

He offered their fee with a sneer, Jonathan took it, smiled sweetly and hexed him with persistent body odor and halitosis.

Giles sighed, "Is it always this anticlimactic?" Spike sneered at the advisor, who's name they'd never know, not that they cared.

Jonathan nodded absently, tossing the bag in his hand. "Well, we didn't get cheated. Let's get out of here before I hex someone else."

Spike shuddered, "Or I eat someone."

Xander shook his head, "I'd really rather you didn't. They wouldn't agree with you."

Spike smirked at him for a moment then shrugged, saying, "Yeah, and it gets you a bad rep if you eat the clients. So ... now what?"

Jonathan turned from examining the array. "I change a few bits here and we go home, doctor ourselves and ... well, ..." he grinned, "whatever."

Xander grinned back. He had some plans for a certain vampire and he thought Jonathan had a few plans of his own.

Another chant, a toss of powder and they were back in Willow's living room.

Willow jumped up from her chair and squeeled, "Xander! You're back! Giles Spike Jonathan oh I'm so glad you're all back and safe even if you're a bit bloody and oh my god ..."

Xander just sighed. "Enough, Willow. Yes, we're back. You're glad to see us. It's been a fucking hard month plus so we need to recharge before I'm ready for Willow babble."

Spike looked at Xander for a moment then said, "Ok, you're hurt worse than you admitted. You wouldn't be so cranky otherwise. Come on, then. I'll fix you up."

Buffy just pulled Willow aside and hissed, "Don't make a scene, we gave up that right years ago. Just let them be."

Willow pouted but nodded. "Ok, but I don't have to like it."

Spike agreed, "No, you don't have to like it, but that's the way it is. I'm taking Xander ... where do you want to go?"

Xander sighed, "Home. Which is not here."

Jonathan took Giles by the hand and said, "I'll jump us home. And, Giles, that's my home, not that rather sterile place you live in. So, shut up. Ok?"

Giles mumbled something that they all ignored. Jonathan chanted for a third time then proceeded to drag a faintly protesting Giles up the stairs. Spike and Xander caught a bit of what he said. "Giles, let me explain dimensional time anomalies to you. I'm about twenty years older than I look, which makes me five years older than you. So ..." the rest was lost to distance and disinterest.

Xander took Spike by the hand and said, "I have quarters up there too. And I'm tired, I hurt in various places and ... come on."

Spike didn't argue, he just followed Xander up the stairs. This was going to be interesting.

.

I leave the rest to your imagination as FF is really cracking down on smut. Or, if there are enough polite requests, I'll write it and post it on my LiveJournal. If you want to read me there just Google Yanagi as FF will not allow me to post any form of recognizable URL.

Randy Giles was the name in Spikes jacket in the episode Tabula Rasa where Willow 'wishes' everyones memories away.


End file.
